A Cupid's Harden Heart
by K-Bird Lily 2
Summary: When love is in the air, Jack knows Cupid, the Guardian of Love, is at work. But in all his years, he had never seen her before. When he does, he learns that not only does she hold a haunting past and resesnts what it is she does, but that an old danger is lurking about, waiting for his chance to ruin Valentine's Day...but will Jack be able to save both Cupid and her guarded heart?
1. A Little Shock

Alright my readers…I had my boyfriend take me to see this movie and I just absolutely loved it and I just have to write a story for it because while taking a wonderful bubble bath I had a wonderful story idea for it…and here is the first chapter.

Now, I don't own any of the original characters from Rise of the Guardians, HOWEVER; any characters that I make up are indeed MINE and I can do with them how I please. (Also the plot is MINE)

Please remember to REVIEW after you read. I am hoping to get over 5 reviews telling me if it is worth me putting the rest of the chapters on this site or not. Thanks.

ONTO THE STORY!

*On a sad note...later tonight my beloved English Bulldog, Sophie, will be put down :( so I apologize for how it ends for now, I had gotten the call from my mother as I was writing the last couple of sentenses and I just couldn't write anymore and I had really wanted to get this up by today.

* * *

The month was February…the day; the tenth. Only a few short days until it was the fourteenth, a day that lovers spent giving each other gifts or going out for a romantic evening. A day where young children might buy their crush a card or a flower and either had the courage to give it to them face to face, or to try and do that whole 'secret admirer' that humans seemed too fawned of doing. Though the sun was out on this day; the small town was still covered in snow. Jamie and his friends, though they were at the age where they were kind of, sort of getting to know what exactly Valentine's Day meant, though they child-like mind still only thought of throwing snow balls and making snow men instead of acting out on it.

Jack Frost was still in town. Though only a single handful of the kids could actually see him, those who were looking at the snow battle going on would only see the five children playing. Though unknown to them, Jack was amongst the kids, joining them in the throwing of the snow.

Today was one of the days this week that Jack was not supposed to be in the town. He was to leave for the owner of this holiday to come in and start to alter some of the lives of the people living there; to play Fate. Jack would have none of it though. It wasn't as though he hated Valentine's Day…no, he just didn't really like it. Over three-hundred years old and really all he had known was being alone. Sure he had the children who could now see him after all this time, but soon they would grow up and stop believing in him so they could move on in their lives. He couldn't blame them though. Even Jamie, who he had become great friends with, would one day no longer be able to see him. It was the human way.

They would meet someone to fall in love with, and Jack would be alone again until a child could see him.

Love could change people. Can make them grow up. Even he could justify for that.

Just before Pitch Black came to threaten all that the Guardians stood for, he had been only looking out for himself really; all for the sake of fun and pranks. When he was kidnapped and had witnessed North, Tooth, Sandman and Bunny, well he just laughed and didn't want any part of it. And then Little Tooth came and became his very first friend. He began to actually care about something…someone other than himself, this being proven when Pitch had threatened to crush the little fairy and Jack had willingly given up his own staff to keep her safe. He had felt love towards her as one would a best friend, a brother, a sister.

But actual, true love? That he really didn't believe. Not even Cupid herself could change that.

Just the name of the Valentine's child made him stop mid thrown in the still ongoing battle.

He had never met her. Out of all the beings out there, she was the only one who seemed to never show up on the radar. Not even on her day.

Hell; he knew Santa Claus for crying out loud…and had defeated the Bogeyman! He had helped the Easter Bunny play with a child, had helped the Tooth Fairy by saving her little helpers when Pitch had taken them. He became friends with the famous Sandman. He had met the famous Vlad Dracula from ancient Romanian times for Halloween; along with his best friend the Native skin walker, Dale, who transformed into a werewolf. He even met Bigfoot and the Loachness Monster, Nessy, for all that was righteous in the world.

Yet he had never seen Cupid. Which was why he was staying, even though North had given him orders to stay away, Jack was one thing if not stubborn. This time he would meet this being.

The sound of a child's attempt at a battle cry brought him quickly out of his thoughts and turned just in time to avoid the ice cold weapon-like ball that was aimed at his face. A joyful laugh escaped his lips as he used the wind to float above the kids, smiling at their shouts of 'that's cheating!' 'No fair, we can't do that!' and all their other accusations. Well…in his defense, they never did make rules for the game, so for Jack, floating high above the ground so nothing could reach him didn't really qualify as 'cheating'.

"Oh come on Jack! How can we get you when you're way up there?" came Jamie's shout above all the others, who all agreed as they stared up at his floating figure. His staff in his left hand and his other hand hiding in his hoodie pocket, Jack just cocked his head to the side before smiling and shouting out, "You don't that's the whole point."

Now visibly shaking with laughter as they all gathered up snowballs and began to chuck them as high as they possibly could, though none could reach him, a movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he could clearly see the shadowy figure hiding in the shadows that the alley provided between two buildings. He would know that figure anywhere, giving the very long ears on top of the head.

Bunny.

Turning back to the children and giving them a mock salute, Jack disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes before their very eyes, though this was nothing new to the kids, having seen this happen before and knowing he would be back later and so they turned their war onto each other.

In the shadowed alley, Jack reappeared above the furry rabbit, smirking down at him as he called out, "Hey there cotton tail, how goes thee?" his icy blue orbs laughing at the new found nickname.

"What are you doin' here mate? Do you not realize that you are goin' against round belly's orders?" came Bunnymund's thick Australian accent. Leaning against the brick building, Bunny kept his gaze on the Guardian above him, not really trusting him in case he decided to pull one of his games.

Lying on his back with his arms resting behind his head along with his staff, Jack just shook his head, "Just because North said to keep away, doesn't mean I am going to listen to him." Seeing Bunny about to respond, he quickly added, "Come on ears, don't you want to see what she at least looks like? How she does what she does?"

Narrowing his eyes at the floating man above him, he just crossed his arms as he all but growled out, "It ain't our right to intrude on another's day, especially if they don't want to be seen. It's called privacy."

"No…it's called keeping a secret. And I want to know what she has to hide. Bunny, she hasn't been seen even on the radar! Tell me that doesn't sound weird." This time he began floating down towards the ground, keeping his distance from Bunny as he did so.

It happened so fast that if Jack hadn't been looking at him, he would have missed the way Bunny's eyes held a bit of pain to them before he quickly looked the other way. He knew something Jack didn't. Narrowing his eyes, Jack brought his staff up a bit, "What do you know that I don't?"

Letting loose a rough sigh, Bunny just turned his head back towards Jack, not even caring that his staff was raised a bit, he wouldn't hurt him. "Look mate, it ain't my place to say what happened, but just know this; when you become what you are now… sometimes there are consequences."

From what Jack could sense though, Bunny wasn't talking about all of them. Sure, he had died saving his sister all those hundreds of years ago, but did that mean he resented for what the Man in the Moon had planned for him? Now, not so much; maybe in the beginning he had, but that was because he didn't know his 'center' as North had called it. But he didn't know what life the others had had, though of course he had never really thought about it before until now.

"So…do you know what happened to her?" the question was asked lightly, but Jack knew that it wouldn't be answered. At least he could say he tried, right?

And he was right. Immediately, instead of slightly hurt eyes, the golden brown turned angry as they narrowed onto Jack's own frosty blue ones. Paws clenching into fists, Bunnymund shoved himself off the wall and slowly made his way towards Jack, who quickly moved away from the angered bunny as he all but growled out, "Now you listen here bub, you leave for the next few days til after Valentine's Day, ya' hear? You may be a Guardian, but that don't give you the right to be noisy. If you really want answers, then go see round belly. I won't say a word."

Frowning at the way the furry creature was acting all over a simple question, Jack held up his hands in a mock surrender before slowly lifting himself from the snow-covered ground, before putting his one hand back inside his pocket.

"Alright, alright calm down long ears before you start something you can't finish." Flashing a blinding white smile before continuing, "I'll leave tomorrow ok?"

Shaking his head, Bunny argued back, "No, mate! I was told to bring you back to the Pole and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, ya hear? We need to leave now, she will be here soon to begin!" and as soon as he said the last bit, he immediately knew he made a huge mistake when Jack's face all but lite up like one of North's giant Christmas trees in the dead of the night. Looking at him with a serious expression, one that promised a little pain should Jack not heed it, Bunny quickly tried to right himself, "Now listen here mate…"

Unfortunately before he could even really begin, Jack drew out a small ball from his hoodie pocket and held it up. But upon a closer look, it was not just a ball…but a globe. A snow globe. Golden brown eyes widen in recognition, it was one of the teleporting globes! Shit! Jack just continued to smile at the look on Bunnymund's face. Really, it was just too priceless that he wish he had one of those cameras the humans had to capture this moment.

Bunnymund couldn't even concur up a hole fast enough when Jack shook the globe, not bothering to see where it would take him, and all but threw it at his giant paws. It all happened in a matter of seconds but before he could be ported away, he heard Jack yell out in a laughing tone, "Don't worry cotton tail! Tell North I'll be there tomorrow!"

And then he was gone.

* * *

Jack just floated above the scene of the crime, a shit eat grin on his face as he still recalled the look of shock on the furry face of his fellow Guardian. Boy would he never forget it!

"I sure got him!" he couldn't help talking to himself, after three-hundred years of doing it; it was a hard habit to break. But the sound of Jamie yelling for him and so he turned away from the shadows and into the blinding light to head back to his human friends.

_Help_

Quick as a whip, Jack swung about, his eyes widening at the whispering call carried by the wind. It was too similar to the eerie whisper that had led him to Pitch's underground hide out. After Pitch had disappeared so had any callings; but maybe he was taking Bunnymund's warning too seriously. Pitch was gone, no more nightmares happened to the children around his town. Shaking his head, causing the moon kissed locks to fly; he once again turned back to the kids.

_Please_

It was so soft, so light that Jack just ignored it. The wind was blowing, the kids were shouting, surely it was just something along those lines. It meant nothing. A frown formed on his lips as he looked up to the slightly showing Moon. A light feeling in the pit of his stomach made Jack narrow his eyes, did this mean something?

Cupid would be showing up soon, so he had to be ready.

Pitch was gone; he hadn't been seen nor heard of in months.

A snowball planted itself on his face.

Caught by surprise, Jack quickly shook off the cold snow, throwing a large grin and a joyful laugh at the children before once again joining them in play; never noticing the two pair of eyes that followed him.

One pair a light crystal pink.

The other…a sinister gold.

* * *

Time went by and when the church bell sang its song, it was past six in the evening and Jack was starting to worry.

'She isn't going to come?' his thought actually made it all the more real, making his happy mood into a lesser one. Letting out a soft sigh, Jack watched as the parents of each kid yelled for them to come inside for dinner, which then resulted in the complaints of said kids and that sure did bring a slight smile to his face. It was quiet funny to witness.

Waving at them as they all hollered out their goodbyes, Jack made his way over to the large fountain with a statue on it that was located in the center of the town. Perching himself up onto it, he couldn't help but sulk. This was supposed to be the day he witnessed what Cupid did…how she did it.

He watched from his place as adults and teens walked about, each in their own little world, none looking in his direction, which was understandable, seeing how no one could see him besides Jamie and his small group of friends, plus Sophie.

Soft footsteps brought his attention behind him; a girl was making her way towards the fountain, only to stop once she was in front of it. Jack took in her state of dress as she stood before him, from below he could clearly see the black curls that flowed down her back, so soft looking that he wanted to badly to see if they really were as soft as they looked. A simple light grey sweater hugged her torso with a dark red scarf wrapped around her neck, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black calf high boots added to the rest of the look. When she looked up though, full lips met his eyes, a slim nose and high cheekbones completed her facial structure and when he glanced up, Jack was caught in amazement and wonder.

Pink.

Never before had he seen a human with light pink coloring before and he couldn't help but stare. But something wasn't right. Her eyes…they held anger. Jerking his head back a bit, he narrowed his icy orbs at her own crystal ones.

"Is she…can she see me?" he couldn't help but whisper to himself as continued staring at her. There was no way. Not unless at her age, which to him seemed older than the average teenager, believed in him. Was that possible though? But then again, who was she? For as long as he had been hanging around this town, Jack had never seen her around here before. Was she new? But with eyes like hers…

No…no she wasn't looking at him; she had to be looking at the statue. Yeah, that was it! Smiling in amusement at his foolishness Jack leaned forward to get a better look at her, fascinated by her very being.

Jack watched as the mysterious girl shook her head, letting out a sigh of what sounded to him, like annoyance, before he watched her turn on her heel and walked around the fountain.

"Get out of here."

How many times this day was Jack going to be shocked? Though her voice was soft and almost bell-like, there was a hard edge to it. Twisting around so fast that he nearly fell off from his perch on the statue, Jack stared at the retreating back of the girl. Was she talking to him? Was she telling him to get out? Glaring at her, Jack formed a snow ball in his palm. The least he could do was have some fun before he had to leave. Keeping his staff in one hand and taking a pitchers position, he drew the ball back and with a flick of the wrist, released the ball and watched it fly true towards her back.

Then it happened. It happened so fast, Jack wasn't even sure it had actually happened until the razor sharp tip of an arrow into his staff was but millimeters from his face, if he hadn't raised his staff in time…looking away from the near death weapon, Jack looked at the girl, whose hair was still attempting to settle down after twisting around as she had. Her body was completely straight, turned at a slight angle with the bow still up in firing position. But it was her eyes that had him mesmerized once again.

They were glowing slightly.

He replayed what had just happened in his mind…right when the snow ball was to make contact with her back, in a move so fast, she had whipped around and to his pure astonishment, had materialized a single bow and arrow and fired, completely demolishing his projectile and into his staff. Thank the Moon he had quick reflexes, years of honing them ever since that first day coming back to life and first experiencing his gift of ice and snow. Having bare-feet on ice could cause trouble if one wasn't careful and one had to be quick if they were to use it constantly.

Locking eyes with hers, he suddenly felt giddy as realization hit him so hard, a huge smile bloomed on his face and he lowered his staff and taking out the arrow, noticing the dark red coloring of the reed and the pure white feathers at the end and began twirling it in-between his fingers as he lowered himself to the white ground. Sticking the staff in the snow, Jack took a step forward, noticing the Guardian of Love before him flinch a bit but otherwise stood her ground, not yet lowering her bow.

Bending slightly at his waist, Jack gave a small bow as he smiled a dazzling smile at her; his frosty eyes seemed to be smiling too as he said a smooth tone, "Hello Cupid, nice to finally meet you face to face. Though I thought you would be but a baby in a diaper flying around, not…this." As he gestured to her entire body.

Narrowing her jeweled eyes at the Guardian of Fun and Amusement before her, Cupid slowly lowered her bow to her front, and responded back to him in a tone that this time, was not as pleasant as his was, "Hello Jack Frost."

* * *

Please review. I would like at least 5 reviews, as I had mentioned before. :) thank you my lovely readers.

K-Bird


	2. A Taste of Power and Danger

Wow! Not even a day and already 6 reviews? You guys are great so here is chapter 2.

I am sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side :/ but I promise next one will be better!

Please remember to review after you read my dears.

Also, if there are any grammar mistakes or I named something wrong, please let me know thank you

-KBird-

* * *

A brief moment of silence followed her words as Jack straightened back up, his dark grey eye brows furrowing in confusion at her tone and swiftly stuffed his one hand back into his pocket. Well this wasn't how he had planned his first few moments of meeting Cupid to go. But hey, at least she knew who he was! That was a start. Once more going for an easy going smile, Jack at least wasn't going to leave there without at least having a conversation with her, and then he would leave, but no sooner. "So..."

"Why are you here Jack? Were you not ordered to keep away?" her voice cut through his before he could even begin to converse. Taking a few steps back, Cupid released the bow she held, and all at once it turned to blood red rose petals that fell to the snowy ground. From where Jack stood, the little spots of red did not remind him of flowers; but instead, of blood. And the look in her eyes were helping with the envision either as a small shiver went down his spine, it was not from the slight chill in the air though. Looking back up to her face, he also took notice that her eyes were no longer glowing, but were still the crystal color. But back to her question…why was he there? "Why to meet you of course! The ever so famous Cupid! And to be fair, I wouldn't exactly call being ordered way, more of a request."

"I would call it an order, seeing how I was the one who told North to keep you away; to keep ALL of you away. Now…leave so I can begin working." With that said, she began walking away from him, hoping that for once, he would do as he was told and really leave her alone. Jack would have none of it, in fact, he was even more confused. In his mind, he could clearly see a happy go-getter Valentine babe making everyone fall in love, but this girl…she was nothing but on guard and strict. _'And that attitude is to make people fall in love?'_

Floating in the air above the walking Guardian, Jack spoke out, "You know…you really aren't what I thought you would be like." Even she could hear the confusion in his voice.

From where he was above her, he completely missed the smirk that appeared on her lips from that comment. Shaking her long wavy locks, Cupid couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, though the laugh really wasn't heart filled. "Oh is that so? And what exactly did you think?"

Stopping by the side of a large brick building, Cupid looked up, looking into Jack's frosty stare, and quickly responded before he could even open his mouth, "You thought I would be a little babe, blonde hair and blue eyes, flying around with little white wings and wearing nothing but a diaper and a sash upon my body. All complete with a tiny bow and pink arrows to match. Am I right?" the frown she sent his way made Jack nod sheepishly and rub his head. That was exactly what he was expecting…though not necessary in that order. Watching her look back up to the roof of the building, Jack held out his hand and asked, "Need a hand?"

Noting the irony in the joke, Cupid looked back at his smiling face and ignored his out stretched hand and instead with a slight crouch, leaped onto the building's roof top. Landing softly on the snow covered top, Cupid continued making her way towards her destination…where ever that was. Jack couldn't help but watch as she didn't use her wings!

'_Does she even have any?' _that thought just ran through his head and he quickly flew to her side once again. Glaring at her back, from where Jack could see, there were no wings there and from what he knew of Cupid, she was couldn't fly by magic. As if sensing him staring, she cast a look over her shoulder noting his face become flush with red at being caught staring at her so intently. A slightly dark look overtook her face, and for a quick second, Jack was reminded of Pitch before that image was quickly shoved away.

"Jack Frost."

Ok…so her saying his full name was quiet possibly not a good sign from what he could gather. Putting on his best innocent look he could muster, Jack looked her dead in the eye, "Yes?"

Coming to a stop at the edge of the roof, Cupid looked to her side at him as he too came to a stop beside her. This was why she didn't want others around her, they were too curious about her, too nosey. With a strong leap, she gracefully landed on the next building and continued on her way towards her destination.

"I think it's time for you to leave. You have over seen your welcome here." And damn if her voice wasn't as cold as the snow beneath her very own feet. Jack was taken back at her tone. This entire meeting was only confusing and shocking him the more she spoke to him. Everything about her was wrong!

"So…no wings, no diaper and you're defiantly not a babe; but no happy go-getter attitude? That's not exactly loving, is it?" He meant it to be funny, but there was a hint of a question in there as well. Keeping his smiling face on her back, Jack took notice of the setting sun, the sky turning into beautiful shades of pinks and gold. Cupid too, was looking towards the sky, her eyes giving that faraway look in them as she listened to what he said.

"Just because love means happiness, doesn't mean there is some pain that goes along with it as well, Jack. When you live for as long as I have, you see what love can really do." Looking over at him and catching his gaze, she finished, "Love can create many great things, yet it can also destroy people, cities and even countries."

That was the most she had spoken and Jack listened to what she said with great interest and yet when she finished, he couldn't help but still be a little confused. Cupid walked over to the lightly smoking chimney and stood in front of it, ignoring Jack as he moved closer to see what she was going to do. His icy blue eyes widen as she brought her hand up to her lips, palm up, and with a kiss on it, she leaned her body slightly near the opening, she blew on her palm and Jack watched in amazement as a small bright red kiss mark peeled off her hand and gently floated down the chimney. Not wanting to miss what it would do, Jack quickly flew to the side windows, and after finding the window that had a view of the chimney, he watched as the kiss appeared from the opening and with a burst, became tiny particles of glitter of reds and pinks that quickly made their way through the room and moved throughout the house to find the humans that lived in the house. In the kitchen, a husband and wife were fighting, even Jack could hear them yelling from where he was outside the window, and he watched as the glitter swarmed the area and as soon as they came in contact with the fighting adults, Jack was shocked when they suddenly stopped and stared at each other and he could clearly see the fight leave them as love took over. Cocking his head to the side, Jack moved away from the scene and instead went to the upper windows to where he knew the one little girl was and once again watched as she was swarmed by the glitters and immediately a beaming smile appeared on her lips as she began dancing around her bedroom as the glitter danced along with her. Even from where he was, Jack could clearly hear the little girl sing, 'Cupid!' over and over again.

A slight pang of jealousy ran through his body at the sound of the little girl's song. The little girl obviously believed in Cupid without a doubt but shaking off the feeling, Jack couldn't help but smile at the magical moment and with the help of the wind, flew back up to the roof; only to find it cleared with no Cupid in sight. Quickly casting a worried look around, Jack found her a few houses down, blowing a kiss down the chimney as he made his way over.

"So this…this is the power of Cupid" his deep voice broke her out of the trance she had put herself under and she cursed herself for forgetting he was still there, watching her as she performed. And it was then; Jack couldn't help but admire her for what she could do.

"It is but a taste I can do, Jack." She replied, but Jack noticed this time her voice was softer and dare he say, kinder? The sun was nearly set as she quickly moved onto the next house, and then the next house and so on until all the houses had been Kissed; and Jack had gotten to see all of this happen with a blinding smile on his face.

* * *

It was now completely dark by the time Cupid had finished and with a soft sigh, she cast a look over to Jack, who had lowered himself on the ground, and said, "Well your curiosity should be fed. You got to see Cupid at work and now you can leave. I have only three days left and I can't waste any more time. "With one last look at him, she quickly made her way towards the darkened forest.

"Will I get to see you again?" his question made her stop for but a second before she continued on, a slight frown marred her face as she shook her head, her black hair flying about her as she softly yet in a firm tone responded, "No, Jack. You got to see what very few have and now you will leave and not see me again." But turning her head to cast a quick look over her head, Cupid couldn't help it when her eyes soften a little at the hurt look in his eyes and then she damned her heart when she gently added on, "Thank you though. It has been…nice, seeing and talking to another Guardian."

Jack couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at that. So she wasn't all that mean after all. Seeing her still looking at him, Jack knew in his mind that he would be seeing her again real soon, though he didn't know why he knew that, he just felt it. Bending his waist, Jack once again, the same as when he first met her gave her a deep bow in farewell.

_Help me_

Both Cupid and Jack froze at the soft whisper that was carried by the soft wind. Jerking his head up, Jack saw how stiff she was; maybe this was another trick of the wind? But seeing her facial expression as she swiftly turned to face him made him think otherwise. She had heard it too, not just him this time; but where was it coming from?

_Alice_

'_Alice?' _was all Jack could think but a gasp ran through the air as he watch Cupid swing around to face him, and he stepped back from her widen and wild eyes as they stared right back at him but just as fast as they were wide, her facial expression quickly went back to her guarded look. Did she know who Alice was? Jack began walking slowly towards her stiff form, his eyes looking around him as he searched for where the voice was coming from.

_You can't save them_

From behind! Jack watched as she swiftly turned to once again face the woods, though he couldn't see it, her face had gone pale and her eyes wide at the voice. A few seconds went by and then a few minutes, but neither heard the voice again; it just seemed to stop. And Jack couldn't help but be reminded of the last time he had heard a voice speaking to him. But that would mean…could it be?

Looking into the shadows of the forest, Jack shook his head at the thought.

"Jack…I believe you should go back to North." Without looking at him, and sensing his presence still, she yelled out, "Now!" And then before he could move, she materialized her bow again and this time Jack couldn't defend himself when she swung and fired her arrow at him. But whereas Jack went to flinch away, the arrow itself did not meet him, but instead landed on the ground before him. Confusion was written on his face before he finally understood what it was and when he heard her say North, he knew that it was going to take him away from her and the town. Already the spiraling sensation traveled up his legs and moving up his body, Jack had time to look up at her retreating back before the town altogether disappeared.

And he was no more.

Cupid heard as the soft *pop* indicated his departure and she let out a little sigh of relief before she narrowed her eyes into the shadows before her; keeping her body as still as a predator, Cupid looked for the source of the long forgotten voice.

Moving swiftly to where she thought she would never go again, she made her way towards the park. The still frozen pond made it a safe short cut, though she had to check her balance a few times, she made her way deeper still until a small clearing made itself known. Keeping her bow at the ready, she could feel the heaviness of the air about her as her eyes connected with the sight of the old broken bed frame that seem to sit innocently there, but Cupid knew not to be fooled. Stalking her way forward, she knelt beside the frame and with a quick look down the decent size hole that lay beneath the frame, she was satisfied that no noise came from inside. Crystal eyes searching, she found what she was looking for but a chill went down her spine at what she saw. A pure white rose she had planted off to the side of the frame sat there with all its pureness and beauty; but what was on the rose made her quickly and swiftly get back up and back away from the devilish hole.

And it was so quiet, so utterly low that if she had not been paying attention, Cupid would have missed the chuckle that emitted from the whole and that was all she needed to confirm what was happening.

"Pitch Black…" even she could not stop the slight fear that ran through her voice as quickly drew another arrow and fired it between her feet as she whispered, "Home." As the spiral sensation worked its way through her, the last thing she saw was the pure white rose with black sand beginning to cover the edges of the silk petals.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes no longer was he in his little town of fun and snow, but at the place where everything seemed to happen; The North Pole. The large mountains of snow surrounded his entire being, but being how he was the famous Jack Frost, he felt none of the chilly winds as they blew around him. Glancing down, he took notice of the arrow that was still stuck in the ground, its red reed shimmering with its magic. Behind him stood one of the most known buildings in the world; Santa's house. Well really it was more like a log mansion, all huge and what not. Making his way to one of the many hidden entrances that surrounded the place, Jack quickly entered to get out of the snow and to the center, hoping North would be there so he could tell him all that happened. He didn't bother picking up the left behind arrow.

As soon as he crossed the threshold though, two giant fuzzy yetis intercepted him, both ready to kick out any intruders, but seeing Jack, they quickly began talking in their strange yet amusing language and for a fleeting moment it seemed like they were panicking and trying to tell him something, but when he shrugged his shoulders they both grabbed an arm and before Jack could protest, ran down the various halls that decorated the inside. By the time they made it to the center, Jack struggled his way out of their hold and with a little help from his frosty touch, and only once he was free did he get to really look at what was going on. It was chaos!

In place of the almost always neat room, were elves and yetis running amuck all over the place; papers and toys flying all around and several times Jack had to duck and leap out of the way out of said toys, and even some elves. Looking up at the Giant Globe, Jack watched in horror as dark colored sand was slowly circling the Globe in the air; and Jack knew without a doubt, that Pitch was back in this world. So this was what the chaos was about, and for good reason.

"Jack! You are back!"

The booming heavy voice of North broke Jack's gaze from the Globe and towards the approaching man. He wasn't alone though, for Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy was right behind him; all rushing towards him. With a heavy grunt as North's large hands came down upon his shoulders as he looked up into the older man's heavy set eyes. Usually they were so warm and welcoming but now…now they looked sadden and fearful.

"How is this happening? I thought he was gone for good." Came Tooth's softly spoken voice, everyone could hear the slight tremor in it as North shook his head.

"No, my dear, once a Guardian; always Guardian, even if Guardian is Nightmare King himself." His response made Tooth look down even though her baby teeth tried making her feel better by chirping cutely at her; but she would have none of it. Coming up beside her, Bunnymund gently rested a paw on her shoulder as she continued her hovering over the ground, but she was able to look up for a quick second to cast him a small smile that didn't quiet seem to reach her florescent pink orbs.

"Why is he decidin' now to come out of hidin'?" the rough Australian accent rose above the noise that was going on and had everyone turn to North for an answer, but none noticed Sandy in the background, waving his hands over his head to gain everyone's attention.

"Well…I…I suppose to go after Cupid, yes?" North's voice was uncertain though, but everyone seemed to think it was the right answer. Except for the golden Guardian who was now resorting to jumping up and down, above his head were various instruments to gain the other's attention. But they were all talking in a closed circle to notice or even hear his little noise to look over and ever so slowly he could feel his face becoming warm with annoyance. An object to his left caught his dark golden eyes as he made his way over to the elf in his sight. Said elf noticed the ancient Guardian making his way over, and fearing he would do what he did last time, zipped away so fast, that dust outlined his body. Sandman just shook his head while rolling his eyes before picking up the object of his desire; a horn.

Making a cloud, he went above the still arguing Guardians and without warning, brought the instrument up to his lips and blew; hard. The results were immediate. All four covered their ears as they backed away from the noise before looking up to glare at the little man who only frowned back at them before pointing his finger at his head were a golden exclamation point appeared.

"Sandy…you know?" when he nodded his head, North quickly took a step forwards, "Well tell us my friend, why Pitch has come back."

All eyes were now on the eldest of Guardians, watching as various objects appeared over his head. The first a flight of golden doves flew in circles above his head

Jack took this in, his hand up near his face as his fingers held his chin in place, "So, he wants to do something…with birds?"

With a shake of his head, Sandy did another picture, this time a golden heart appeared and they all could see the cracks begin to form in the center before expanding outwards and before their eyes and looked at Sandy who looked sadly back at them.

"He is gonna break hearts, mate?" Everyone turned to Bunny who stared back at them with his forest green eyes before looking down at Sandy who frowned in irritation and shook his head more ferociously.

With a firm point of the finger and this time clenching his eyes closed as Sandy really concentrated, he summoned an image of Cupid herself, and Jack couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her little golden figure was standing in an archer position, bow drawn and firing in all directions until suddenly cracks began to appear all throughout her body and before their eyes, she broke apart.

Jack immediately understood and took several steps back from the others as Sandy met his shocked gaze with his own sadden one as he knew that Jack knew what Pitch planned to do. After all, the Man on the Moon had told him so.

"He doesn't just plan on going after Valentine's Day…Pitch is going to destroy Cupid." Even his voice sounded shocked and even as he said it, he couldn't help but feel a pang run through his body. Shock? No it was more than that; but he didn't know exactly what. All around him stood disbelieving figures.

North looked back up at the Globe before speaking, "But if that happens…" grey eyes narrowed in anger before North quickly stormed off to his work shop. He needed to get to work.

Confusion swept through Jack at that, looking at North's retreating back, he swung his gaze back to the remaining others, "What will happen?"

Bunny just looked away, his narrowed orbs glaring holes in the ground, not wanting to be the one to explain to him. So it was Tooth who fluttered her way over to him, her soft gaze looking him in the eye as she gently explained, "Jack…when a Guardian is killed by another, they don't come back. Their holiday will cease to exist and can cause chaos to happen as a result."

Frosty blue eyes widen at what she said, shaking his head, Jack responded in a deep voice, "No way, Sandy here died last time remember? Yet here he is!" pointing his finger at the small man, who just shook his head and took to flight to look at the Globe, looking for a way to get rid of the black sand that still surrounded it.

"Jack, Sandy was the first Guardian to ever exist. By our standards, he is as close to immortal as one can get but Pitch wasn't prepared when we fought him…and so he made his mistake that allowed Sandy to live." Looking up at said man, Tooth let out a small smile. And then Bunnymund stepped forward, gaining back the attention of the other two.

"Listen her' mate, Cupid is the next to b' the eldest Guardian outta all of us her'. If Pitch plans to kill her, you bet your bum he ain't gonna mess up this time around, ya hear? We need to protect her." His voice was rough and hard, but Jack could hear the softness to it too. Quiet the contradiction there.

Suddenly the slamming of a door made them jump from shock as they all turned their attention to North as with long strides left his workshop room and towards them. "Yes. Yes! We fight! Is there a way to her? With three days left, time is running out." North's voice was filled with determination and Jack smiled with joy at that.

Looking around, it was clear that none did. It was only when a sharp light caught Jack's eye, making him flinch for a second before casting his eyes skywards towards the opening in the roof. There stood the Moon, it was only a crescent, but that wasn't what he was looking at. No, squinting his eyes a bit, he could see a shadowed image if slightly in the Moon. And then it hit him as he quickly understood. Of course!

Twirling his staff in his hands, Jack looked back at the others with a serious expression, "I know how to get to her." Before they could ask questions, he quickly flew off through the halls and out into the windy artic air his eyes searching through the snow for what he needed.

There!

Smiling a little, he swooped down and with a fast grab, had the abandon arrow within his grasps. Bringing it up to his face, he could barely read the inscriptive writing on the side_, 'Give a kiss and whisper your wish'_

Once back with the others, he showed them the arrow. Glancing around at each of them and taking their nods as a go ahead sign, Jack brought the reed to his lips, and with a soft peck that covered the reed with frost, he whispered, "To Cupid."

And in less than a second, all five of them were sucked into the spiraling portal and into the darkness that lied ahead.

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter 2! And it's a day early :) I am going to try and update weekly, but the next two weeks might be a bit rocky seeing how my finals for this semester are then. But I will try to get the next chapter up by next Wednesday.

Please Review and let me know if I messed anything up or need to fix something or hey, to just give me some good reviews :) I'll take whatever you guys give me lol

Until Next Time,

KBird


	3. It Begins

Here we are! Chapter 3! I would like to thank everyone who has favored, read and reviewed my story you guys are awesome. So here is a longer chapter for you guys.

On a great note…Past my Physics class and Math class so all I have now is Chemistry and Psychology :/

Please Review…would like to see at least five reviews if possible then I'll work on chapter 4. But you guys are truly amazing readers and I would like to thank you once again.

ENJOY!

KBird

* * *

The sight of Cupid's domain was a bit of a relief for her as Cupid quickly looked around to see if anything was amiss; but she could not see anything wrong. In truth, this was the one place she felt safe and secured from the outside world. None could just enter her lair, not North with his magical globes; or even Bunnymund with his underground tunnels. No; this place was hers alone and she took great pride in that. The entire place was almost like a Greek palace. Tall stone buildings made of the purest white rose high up in the air; each had their own set of stairs to go along the front. Pillars wound their way through out the domain, giving it a sort of maze look. There were no doors to enter but instead scarlet, pink and white silks made for entrances and windows.

A large pond sat off to the side of her home, its crystal waters not making even the slightest motion; to many it would seem almost like a giant mirror. Then there were the trees; oh how much Cupid loved her trees. The golden apples that adorned them were a gift from one of the Ancient Gods himself as a gift for her birth so very long ago and they were her most cherished possessions. The very air above her was tranquil, the perfect shades of dark blues and black. Even in her world the days turned to nights. From the way to Moon was positioned, it was well past midnight and dawn would be approaching.

A soft noise quickly brought her attention to the oncoming presence. But a true smile graced her lips at the sight of Philipa; her own Pegasus. The ancient horse flew through the sky and toward her master in excitement. Her dark coat making her almost invisible with the sky as her background but Cupid could see her as clear as day. Releasing her bow into the wind she quickly made her way to meet her beloved familiar half way, her pink eyes shining with delight as the creature of legend landed with hardly any sound at all and Cupid wrapped her arms around the thick muscular neck, her hands clutching the silky black mane that; like hers, was wavy. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes at the heavy scent of fresh grass and sweat, and also the soft hint of the wind reached her delicate nose. All of those scents made her feel safe and actually loved. Philipa was her true friend, having known her for over nine-hundred years; they had formed a bond that many Guardians could not form.

Leaning away from the very large creature, Cupid looked into her bright blue eyes and for a second was reminded of Jack Frost before she quickly shook that thought away. A laugh rumbled through her Philipa let out a snort that sent a gust of warm air into her face, making her smile grow more with each passing second.

"I take it you missed me?"

Her answer was replied with very loud snort and a perk of Philipa's ears. Laughing at her beloved friend, Cupid gave her another tight hug and made her way towards the towering buildings. Small fireflies lit the entire way; giving her the tranquility she had been longing for all day. It wasn't pride or snobbish when she could truly say that out of all the realms, hers had to be the most beautiful one there was. She could feel Philipa's body heat next to her as both master and familiar walked together side by side and complete peace.

Soon the luscious grass turned to slate colored stone as though the night was silent, all that could be heard was the soft clicking of her boots and the shoes of the winged horse; along with the slight chirping of crickets every now and then. Other than that; nothing. There were no other creatures living in her realm besides herself, Philipa and a heard of horses down in the valley. She had no workers to help with her holiday, instead Cupid liked to work alone. She had no need for a blacksmith; for Philipa was a Pegasus of legend. No need for a weapon smith for all her arrows were by magic from her very self. In all honesty, she liked it this way; no one to intrude on her or bother her. She always did better one her own.

With a turn to her right; Cupid and Philipa made their way to a large Palace in the middle of the town. It being the largest building there; all could tell it was her home. The rest of the other buildings were for her own use; the armory, a few labs for making potions, and a rather large library. It wasn't much, but it was paradise.

Walking up the stairs, they brushed past the silk drapes and into the Palace. Marble decorated the floors in a light ivory shade, the walls were a deep scarlet color with various ancient painting hanging on them all ranging from different time periods and countries. Candles hung on the walls and ceiling for she did not use modern electricity like North did and besides, candle-light was always soothing and relaxing for her.

Making her way deeper into her home, Cupid came to the main room at the bottom level; the Globe room. It stood there in all its lighting glory as she made her way around it. No lights were flickering from what she could see and a slight relief washed over her. Pitch was not harming the children, well…giving them nightmares. A soft nudge brought her attention to her companion and with a soft pat on the nose; they continued to the upper level by stairs once again. The entire floor was her room. While others might think that spoiled, Cupid did live alone and had no other reason as to make guest rooms or anything. The floor was the same lovely shade of ivory as downstairs, the walls though, were a deeper red; almost appearing black in the night but the light that was shed from the candles, you could see the shade difference. In the center of the room was her bed. No it was not heart shaped, though it was round with a soft pink silk sheets and black pillows that decorated it. She could feel her body beginning to relax just thinking about the softness of said bed itself

. Against the wall sat a very large white dresser and above the dresser was her vanity mirror. The mirror itself was large and had an ancient frame of gold and rubies embedded within. To her left was a wall with a round doorway that would lead her to her shower chambers. A heart shaped in ground bath took up the floor along with her other necessary toiletries. To her left, was her balcony that stood just outside the rather large doorway with pink silk drapes hanging from the doorway. Glancing over at the wall next to it were more pictures, though these were not normal paintings. Instead they were war paintings, and she was in every single one of them. She had lived in the time of Troy and of the time of Sparta. The Greeks and Romans. Japanese to Italian. She had, at one time, been their Goddess; but now she was but myths and legends of her old homes. Many had called her, the Goddess of Love. Many had worshipped her and had prayed to her. And many had died because of her.

A dark look over came her face as Cupid made her way over to the large paintings. Every single one of them at been a gift at her temples; left to her by followers in hopes of receiving love at one point in their life. Many of them were of her with wavy blonde hair; blue eyes as deep as the very ocean she had raised from, naked body in a seashell. A snort escaped her at that. Really? What Goddess in her right mind would be caught naked in a fucking seashell for crying out loud? Not this one.

But then there were the others, her most favorite ones out of them. One was of the great four Goddess themselves; Artemis, Athena, Hera and herself, Aphrodite. There was another one of just her, standing in the heavens and firing arrows down upon the Earth. Placing her had on one of the paintings, Cupid could vividly hear the cries of war her brothers and sisters who had once fought to save mankind once; she could hear the laughter and sobbing of both good times and bad. Closing her eyes Cupid could even hear the prays of her priests and followers as they spoke of their loved ones or need of a loved one. There were others more similar to the two but each from other times and eras; but all were precious to her. It reminded her how far along humans had evolved; and yet…how little they truly have.

Then again, she herself did not truly now of a life before this one. Many names had entered her life; Aphrodite, Venus, Prende, Aine, Bastet, Milda, and many others. And though she had represented many eras and times…the Greeks held a special place in her heart; and she would forever keep the name Cupid. She knew nothing of her former life even though Tooth had tried getting her to look at her memories from before through her teeth, but Cupid refused many times. She had all she needed to know from when the others had told her their stories; she had died in a freak accident…and she did not and _would not_ look back.

Shaking her head to rid herself of such memories, Cupid opened her eyes and walked away from the paintings towards the balcony; Philipa following her master without hesitation. The light of the moon was little; but to her, it was enough for her to view out into her realm. The pond was but a few hundred yards away and surrounded by her beloved trees. Looking past that, Cupid could see the large stable; there were no pins in there, merely a shelter for the herd.

Everything was so peaceful.

"My friend…will you take me to the pond, please?" glancing over at Philipa, Cupid couldn't help but smile brightly as she perked her auds and bobbed her head up and down. She waited until the Pegasus' wings were out before swinging herself up onto the strong back. The feeling of such a powerful creature beneath her made Cupid respect her familiar all the more as she reached forward to grab a handful of silky mane. Pursing her lips, she made a soft whistle and immediately they took to flight.

To say Cupid was afraid of heights would be very true. This was why she had no wings of her own. Oh she had felt Jack's eyes on her when she jumped up onto the roof, looking for the wings but finding none. She never could figure out why she hated being away from the ground; maybe it had something to do with her past life. On Philipa though; she felt safe. That no one could harm her because she trusted her friend with everything she had.

The flight was short though, and it relieved her when she slid off the Pegasus' back and her feet hit solid ground. They were in the most magic place of her realm; and as soon as her feet touched to grass, her entire outfit changed. Gone was the human clothing she had worn to appear as normal as one could get with pink eyes and now was replaced with her true look. A dark red silk long sleeved tunic clung to her upper body like a vice, a slit running from both top of the shoulders all the way down to the wrist helped with movement; pitch black (haha) thick tights hugged her waist, hips and legs nicely and knee high flat boots fitted her feet comfortably. On her upper thighs were thigh holsters, both were empty of any weapons. On her right arm was her hand guard that protected the delicate skin there from the wrath of her bows string when firing. Her midnight locks danced around her body for a moment at the magic at work around her before settling down to her mid back.

This was her true self.

Though she might be a Guardian of Love…she was a fighter till the end.

000

Making her way over to the pond, Cupid gazed into the crystal still water that lay before her. This was one of her most precious objects, yet also her most frustrating one. The pond had been a gift…a gift from the Man on the Moon himself. With that thought she silently casted a glance up at the sliver light before returning her eyes back to the waters. The pond had powers of its own. The Man had told her that it could look into your soul, and show you what it is you most longed for. Every time though; it showed her only what she wanted to be real.

Crystal pink eyes narrowed as she leaned down and gently placed her hand on top of the water's surface for but a moment before drawing back upright. Then it all began.

A ripple formed its way in the very center before moving outwards towards the water's edge. And then the water itself changed. Images formed throughout the pond and Cupid watched; there was Apollo and Artemis laughing at what she had told them, all up in Mount Olympus before Zeus came to her and gathered her up into a hug. A smile formed on Cupids face from that. Oh how she missed her beloved friends.

But as thought to remind her of what would never be; the pond rippled and it showed the horror of what will happen to even a God; Time. It showed how centuries had past, and as the eras changed; so did the humans they had once protected. They slowly began to stop praying to their Gods…stopped believing. And as they stopped; one by one her brothers and sisters began to fade until only she herself remained in the destroyed Heavens. Cupid would live on for love would always be believed in. It had happened more than once as she became the Goddess or Deity of another time.

And she would always be alone.

Clenching her teeth shut; Cupid struck her foot in the water, making the images stop and the water to still once again. Letting loose a bellowing battle cry she sent her eyes towards the sky. Anger filled her for what she had seen and had lived through. Centuries may have passed since than; but it still hurt damnnit! The Moon stood there like always; his light shining brightly against the black sky.

"You…you coward!" her scream rose around her; making Philipa back away from her friend and master as she continued to scream at the Moon, "You play tricks on me old friend, showing me my past...always letting me know it will never be as it is. Well I know! I know they will never return to this world again. I get it…" the last part ended in a soft whisper. Only she could hear her heart slowly breaking from the weight it seemed to carry. She knew why it was he did this to her every time she looked into the pond.

It was a reminder to get her to move on.

She couldn't though…not yet.

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly counted to ten; she needed to gain control back. When she reached the number, Cupid broke contact with the sky above and slowly lowered her head, before looking over to her familiar. Noting her nervous body language; Cupid calmed herself even more as she walked up to the Pegasus with a gentle hand in front of her. Reaching up to slowly stroke the center of her forehead, and whispering soft words, the silence was broken when from the distance; both could hear the whinnies of the large herd and the thundering noise as they ran. Glancing up, she backed away from her friend before smiling softly at her, "Go on, and see to them. I will be fine."

Within a second; Philipa was in the air and out of Cupid's sight. Waiting for a few moments, Cupid released a long sigh before turning back to glance at the pond. Never noticing her visitor until it was too late.

"My dear Cupid, are you sure you will be fine?" the sinister voice immediately brought shivers down her spine and for her eyes to widen in shock as she swirled around to face the darkness of the shadows. She knew that voice all too well.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" her voice came out strong and firm as she cast her eyes around, looking for him. He should not be here…he had never tried to come into her realm before; so why now?

A deep chuckled echoed around her, making it almost impossible for her to tell where it was coming from, "Am I not allowed to come wish you luck? With all the love that's been in the air I couldn't help but think I should see you before your 'special day'."

Turning to her left, Cupid released a snarl as she quickly snapped back, "Save that shit for someone who believes it, Pitch. But wait…last I recall; no one does." A low blow granted, but what he deserved was much worse.

"Cause you wouldn't know what that feels like…would you, Love?" she couldn't help but freeze as she felt the breath coming from him right behind her. She thanked every Warrior God and Goddess she had ever trained with when she spun around without a second hesitation and with a move too fast even Pitch didn't have time to move away; her fist planted itself in his gut making him double over in both pain and shock before his face met the well fit knee; sending him flying away from her.

Watching as he skid to a stop on the ground, Cupid quickly readied herself for any of his tricks, her eyes casting a look around the darkness for any of his nightmares but sensing none, she returned her gaze back to his own silvery gold ones as he stood back up.

A look of annoyance pasted through his face as he brushed off the dirt that had clung to him during his fall as he glared into her own angered pink eyes. "Well that was interesting."

Though one might have found his voice to be rather sexy due to the darkness that intertwined with it, Cupid only thought it suited him all the more for being the Nightmare King himself. Holding her head high, Cupid calmed herself down before speaking, "I don't know what made you come here…but you will leave. Now."

The laugh that came from his mouth made her take a step back without her even realizing it. It was so dark, so evil. And the grin that formed on his face wasn't helping either. Walking towards her slowly, Pitch couldn't help but chuckle at her, taking in her true self as a small flash of desire rushed through him before it was gone. "My dear there is no need for such…hostility towards me. If you wish to know why I've come; I will show you."

Before she could try to stop him; Pitch quickly reached down and placed his hand within the calm water and right before her eyes, she watched as the pond's once smooth ripples turned to rough waves as they read what it was he longed for.

"Look sweet Cupid at what awaits you."

And she really did try to look away, but as soon as the images began; she found she could not do anything but watch. And every so slowly the terror seized her.

The imaged showed only one thing over and over again.

Pitch holding her in his grasp, his hand tightening around her through before plunging total darkness within her heart.

And she watched as her mirrored self-became no more.

Pitch had returned, not to try and destroy her holiday; but to destroy her.

Slowly backing away from the pond and shaking her head; Cupid didn't see him lurking behind her until her back hit solid muscle. She couldn't help but freeze this time around, her mind kept replaying his longing for her death over and over again. When she felt his arms wrap around her now shaking body, Cupid quickly shut her eyes when his breath came too close to her ear. He was too close!

"Did you enjoy the show? I know I did." She felt more than heard him laugh as it rumbled from her back.

For once in her life; she could not defend herself nor speak. She couldn't die…she didn't want to! Before she could even try to do anything; a blinding light from their right made both persons look over as a portal formed and before their very eyes; Tooth, Bunnymund, North, Sandy and Jack stood there.

All five Guardians took in the scene before them with angered eyes as Pitch stood behind Cupid with his arms around her torso, in a weird way it almost looked like his was embracing her as a lover would do; but one look in his eyes said anything but love. Immediately they took up their defensive stance, North with his two swords, Bunnymund with the boomerangs, Tooth with her fists held high, Sandy with his whip of sand and Jack with his staff held in front of him.

His icy blue eyes made contact with tear filled crystal pinks and a deep anger filled him at the thought of her in pain.

"Ah! I was wondering when the heros would arrive to save our dear beloved Cupid." While Pitch was saying this, he brought her body even closer to his, taking not of her slight whimper of fear and how Jack Frost's eyes seem to become even frostier and filing it in the back of his mind to use later.

Taking a step forward, Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch, who just stared back with a look of amusement, "Let her go, Pitch."

Looking around him, Pitch couldn't help but be a little annoyed at the interruption before him, but then again he did need more time before anything could really happen. "Of course, Jack Frost…but first…"

Turning her around so fast, Cupid had no time to defend herself before she felt his cold, ashen hands holding her head so she was forced to stare into his eyes, which was a bit hard seeing how he over towered her with his six foot three frame where as she was only five foot six. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

The threat hung in the air for both parties as he locked his gaze onto Jacks and then Sandman's as he slowly returned them to Cupid's. "I won't end your pretty little life yet, my love." At those words he saw her fire begin to rage through her eyes, making her look all the more beautiful, and he allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"But I do believe a gift to remember me by is appropriate…" and then he leaned down towards her struggling body and his cold lips made contact to her warm, tanned forehead for but a moment.

A scream of pure agony tore through the air as pain unlike any other destroyed her from the inside from where he had kissed he; a fire burned so hot within her that her body began to sweat as she felt fear over power her. Everything hurt so badly and she couldn't do anything about it! So much pain that she didn't even feel herself falling as Pitch released his hold on her and watched her plummet to the hard ground before disappearing in a swirl of black sand.

The pain of the impact on the ground was nothing compared to what was going on inside her body and she immediately sought to comfort herself by curling into the fetal potion, anything to protect her now weaken body from more harm as every now and then she would spasm without control. She could feel the hands of others on her body but she couldn't bring herself to care, not even when she felt herself being picked up from the ground. Darkness was starting to form in her vision and with a gasp she tried to grab onto something to keep her from falling into it. An icy cold hand was what grabbed hers and a slight bit of relief flowed through her for at least on part of her body was no longer in a burning pain. Rolling her head to the side, Cupid caught the blue eyes of Jack as he gripped her hand even harder, trying to make her stay awake but failing as they all saw her eyes begin to shut.

Before she was lost to total darkness though, Cupid heard Jack's whisper directed towards her.

"Stay with me."

And then she knew no more.

* * *

There we are! DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. So please let me know what you think and also, let me know if I messed something up grammar wise or spelling please.

REVIEW :)

Until Next Time

KBird


	4. Into the Mind and Fear

Chapter 4! WHAAA lol And good news; I am done with this semester! YAY

Thank you again for being amazing readers.

Also, I may not be able to update next week due to the fact I will be on Vacation for Christmas.

KBird

* * *

_Darkness. _

_Complete and total darkness was all around her; consuming her and feeding off of her fears. All around her in the shadows Cupid could hear the sinister laughter of Pitch, his voice echoing around and all over with no pinpoint of source. _

"_My dear, you know you cannot stop what is to come."_

_She quickly twisted around, searching almost desperately for any way of finding the monster that was causing her terror to unfold before her as various scenes began flashing through the darkness. Replaying over and over again the death of all her beloved family and friends; only this time their eyes were filled with pure hatred, all directed towards her. _

_No…no this wasn't how it happened!_

'_**Aphrodite' **_

_Snapping her head to her left, Cupid stared in shock at her beloved cousin Apollo standing before her in his blinding gold light. She knew he wasn't alive anymore…she knew that, but that didn't stop her from taking a few steps forward to stand before him. He looked just has he had all those centuries ago. His deep green eyes stared into her own light pink as she raised her trembling hand up to his face, intending to touch him; but before she could even feel his skin, he began to fall apart. Cracks formed on his body and his own eyes narrowed at her in hatred._

'_**You should have died with the rest of us.'**_

_Tears began filling her eyes at his words and as shouts of pasted ones agreed with the Sun God, shaking her head she tried to reach for him again only to be thrown to the floor when his body broke apart in all directions._

"_NO!" her cry only echoed around her in desperation. _

_No no no…there should never be hatred in the Sun God's eyes…his voice._

_Cupid quickly rose on shaking legs to stand as she began backing away from the pieces that were once her loving and shining cousin only to be stopped by a solid object. Twisting her head to look behind her; she could not stop the cry that tore through her throat at the sight. It was one of her favorite paintings. _

_It was one she had not been able to keep through time; it was of her and her All-Mother Frigg. She stood there in all her eternal Asgard beauty with her, Freyja at the time. The two most powerful Ladies in the royal city itself but now it was gone…all was lost in time._

_Yet she still lived on through different times and with different names but the same meaning._

_The death of the All-Mother was the most painful memory for Cupid; for Frigg truly had treated her as her very own daughter and even raised her along with her two sons Thor and Loki. _

"_Please…let me wake up from this nightmare."_

_But her plea went unheard and Pitch's laugh once again ran throughout the darkness. _

'_**My daughter.'**_

_Crystal pink orbs widen at the soft spoken words that whispered to her. A lone tear broke free from the gathering liquids as it slowly trailed down her cheek as she turned to face the woman who had at one point in time, raised her. _

_She stood tall and proud but not with an air of importance as most queens do. Her golden red hair piled up elegantly upon her head was dressed in pearls and gold's of their realm. Honey brown eyes stared straight at her with not the look of compassion and pride only a mother could have, but instead she had a cold indifference in them and that only made more tears follow after the one._

_"Please…All-Mother…"_

_Cupid could no longer think properly. Her very mind was taken over by fear and pain that she could not stop._

_And watching as Frigg walked gracefully towards her, Cupid could only shake her head as she felt her heart begin to beat at an unhealthy rate, well at least for a Guardian, as a deep pain started to form inside her chest. _

_When the All-Mother stood before her, her body was beyond standing still as it shook with no hope of stopping. Staring into the ancient and wise light brown eyes of her mother, Cupid couldn't help the choked out sob that escaped her blood red lips. And for a moment, she could have sworn Frigg's eyes had softened when she raised her pale hand to her cheek. _

_It felt as though nothing was there though. _

_She knew the once Queen's hand was on her cheek…yet she did not feel the warmth that should have been there; nor the actual feel of her hand._

_With that, Frigg's eyes returned to their unnatural coldness and with a swift movement removed her hand back to her side as if burned._

'_**You did not try to save us. You allowed all of Asgard, your friends…family and home to be destroyed and yet you lived on.'**_

_Backing away in pain, Cupid shook her head, sending her long locks flying in frenzy around her. Her voice shook when she spoke softly to her once Queen, "Please…I,"_

'_**You are unworthy.'**_

_Those three words tore through her very being as she watched as Frigg began to fade away into nothing._

_She stood there all alone in the suffering darkness that seemed to close in even more on her. This wasn't happening…it wasn't! It was not her fault she had not faded along with all the others. She had no control over that fate! Even still, all around her whispers began to rise from around her; all accusations, insults, and curses all thrown at her; all by loved ones that were gone._

_In a rush, her strength left her as she fell to her knees. Streaming hot tears ran freely now down her face and onto the ground beneath her. Her pain-filled sobs shook her body harshly and her cries went uncared through the shadows. _

_She was truly alone._

_Unloved._

_And that was her biggest fear._

"_Please…I don't want this. I never did." Her voice was broken and rasp-like from crying. There was no longer the strong, fierce warrior anymore. She was just Cupid and she wept for the friends and family she would never see again, would never see their loving smiles or kind words. Would never fight alongside some of the most ancient and powerful warriors. _

_So much in pain and sorrow was she that not once did she feel the presence stalking behind her until Pitch was all but standing inches away from the crying Guardian. His silver gold eyes shining with glee at the sight before him. _

_So this was all it took for the mighty Cupid to fall? _

"_And so you see, my beloved, the fears that you have tried to hide for so long…are now mine."_

_Her sobs stopped in midway at the voice behind her and before she could even try to defend herself, long pale fingers grabbed painfully onto her hair, pulling it back to force her head to go along with it. Her eyes clashed into his own as he all but laughed in her face. Laughed at her pain and sorrow and drank in her fear; feeling himself grow stronger by the second._

"Hey! Hey wake up!"

_Both Guardians froze. One pair of eyes narrowing with angry while the other grew wide with, was that hope, he saw? _

"Wake up…come one Cupid, don't let him rule you."

_Cupid cast her eyes around her, searching for the voice that was speaking. She knew that voice…Jack! Her breathing quickened in hope and anxiety; he was there, somewhere. He could help her from the ever suffocating darkness. _

"_Jack..."_

_Hearing her voice sound not as broken as it had been, Pitch snarled as he yanked her head back farther, causing her to shout out in pain at the treatment. Bringing his face closer to hers, he growled out for her to hear, "He won't be able to save you, dear Cupid. I am growing stronger…and soon you will be gone."_

_Seeing his face grow closer to her own, Cupid tried to jerk her head away from him but that only caused more pain to shoot through her body causing her eyes to clench shut, but that was quickly shoved away when disgust switched the pains place when cold lips came crashing down on her cheek, though they were much too close to her own lips. _

_Bile rose in her throat at the thought of his lips on her and before she could do anything he untangled his hand from her hair and shoved her away from him. _

"Come back to me. Damnnit wake up Cupid!"

_Curling his lips up to reveal sharp teeth, Pitch slowly began making his way back farther into the shadows as he kept his eyes on the fallen Guardian. Raising his hand, he blew her a mock air kiss before taking his leave from her mind._

_And she was free._

Pink eyes snapped open, expecting to see only darkness again; but to her most surprise, icy blue eyes were what she met with.

A quick instinctive glance around her told her she was not in her realm, but at the Pole instead, if the decoration of the room was any indication.

For now…she was safe.

A pained-filled gasp escaped her lips as she shot up into an upright position, shocking Jack who was leaning over her but before he could move away from her, trembling arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a head buried into his stomach. He sat there in shock as Cupid struggled to compose herself. Fresh tears threatened to fall but she held them at bay as she pressed herself against his blue hoodie, feeling relief wash through her at the slight coldness that radiated off of him.

She didn't care who she was holding onto…at that moment all she needed was someone to hold on to and damnnit she was hanging on for dear life.

It was only when she felt a hand begin rubbing her back in what could be a soothing manner did Cupid slowly let go of her emotions. Just this once wouldn't be so bad…would it? How long had it been since another had tried to comfort her? Years? She deserved to at least have these few moments.

And then the dam broke and the tears fell like waterfalls from her eyes as her entire body began trembling again. Jack quickly wrapped both arms around her, bringing one hand to slowly run through her hair to try and calm her down; but deep down he had a feeling she needed this. Bringing his head closer to her own, he began whispering soft words to her and quietly shushed her when her sobs only grew.

It seemed like hours had gone by before her trembling and cries slowly began to soften until suddenly they all seemed to stop all together. Jack could feel her arms lose grip on his hoodie as they slid down his side and onto the bed covers.

"They're all gone."

Had he not been paying attention, Jack might have missed her softly spoken words before she passed out. So broken and full of sorrow that Jack tightened his grip on her before laying her back onto the bed. Taking in her appearance, he felt a hard pull at his heart at the sight of her pale and tear stained face. Her eyes red and puffy along with her nose. God only knew what she had seen when she was under Pitch's spell.

Pulling back the covers in place over her, Jack leaned over and ever so softly pressed his lips to her forehead for the slightest second before pulling away and taking one last look at her, made his way to the door and left her to sleep in peace.

Never once noticing the small smile that appeared on her pale red lips when the door closed shut.

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter and really not much action...I am trying here my dears lol

REVIEW please.

Let me know what you think

KBIRD


	5. Trust

12-22-12

Chapter 5! Sorry the last chapter was a bit on the short side. I am trying to find ways of lengthening the chapters by adding more description.

I would like for you all to know that I wrote this in the back of my parents van…while on our way to Disney lol it's been a loooong 18-20 hour drive and I am very tired lol

Hope you all had an Amazing Holiday my lovelies

Thank you for always being amazing.

KBird

* * *

Five Guardians stood in the center of the Pole. It had been an hour since Jack had comforted Cupid after waking her from the terrors that Pitch had cursed her with and Jack had told the rest what had happened.

"What are we going to do? Her Holiday is but three days away!" Tooth was all but fluttering all over the air above them. Her florescent pink eyes were filled with worry and fear. North looked up at her with heavy blue eyes as he rubbed his great white beard; thinking. All five were thinking of ways to keep her safe for the time being. Seeing as how Pitch had found his way to Cupid's domain, she could not go back there.

This time…this time things were different. This was no longer about protecting the children from the darkness; but to save the life of one of their own from her own darkness growing inside her.

Looking around him, Jack leaned against his wooden staff and with one hand inside his hoodie he couldn't help but remember what she had said right before she had passed out again.

'_They're all gone'_

"I need to know about Cupid. What's her past?"

Silence followed his question which made him narrow his frosty blue eyes at those around him. All were shocked that he would ask that but that shock turned to sadness but none spoke up. Even Bunny looked down and away.

Was her story really that bad to tell?

Shaking his head, Jack stood up straight and turned his gaze to Tooth, out of all of them she would most likely be the first to talk. Looking straight into her eyes, Jack only had to raise an eye brow before…

"She lost all loved ones."

Turning to North, Jack was surprised he was the first to speak, as were the rest of them. Seeing them all turn to him North threw up his hands and gestured towards the young Guardian, "He is persuasive…yes?" at that Bunny just shook his head at the large man. Turning back to Jack, he spoke in his rough accent.

"Not listen here, mate. It isn't our place to tell you her story," he paused for a second, his green eyes looking over at the others before continuing, "But…seein how things are right now, you should know something about her. Uh..North, wanna take it from her'?" Looking towards the jolly man who all but nodded towards the large bunny.

Turning towards him, Jack couldn't help but feel a little excitement. He was finally going to get to hear the Cupid's story! North took a deep breath; look straight at Jack as he began the story that belonged to the Guardian just down the hall.

"Jack, Cupid is Guardian now yes? That was not case all the time. Believe it, she was a Goddess in her life. Still is but that is beside point. Sandy here, he was first Guardian picked by Man in Moon. Cupid was second. Now…the rest of us lived for hundreds and hundreds of years; but these two have lived thousands of years. She has seen many wonders! From ancient Greece to realms we shall never know of." At that Jack turned to look at Sandy, who just smiled and nodded his head, before looking back at North with a bewilder expression.

"Now, a God and Goddess is much like us. In a sense, they are our ancestors, but we evolved into better. Children believing in us give us power, yes?" when Jack nodded he continued, "And when they stop we grew weak, yes?" another nod and he went on, "Same with them. Only adults believed too."

"Now, over time people begin not believing in their Gods and Goddess', which caused them to weaken. When we weaken, we not exactly die. But for them…they do. Time is a dangerous thing my friend and Cupid had to watch all her loved ones die slowly and painfully as their humans stopped believing. In all the eras she had lived through and all different cultures, she faced same thing over and over again until she only one left." Everyone could hear the heavy sadness as North spoke the last sentence and though none of them could ever understand how that felt like, they each felt for Cupid. Even Sandy, who had lived longer than her, but had never, had been pasted around through different families like she had for Sandy had always worked alone during those times.

Standing there as North finished, Jack couldn't help when his excitement had disappeared and was replaced by a strange feeling he had only felt once in his life. A feeling he had felt when he had returned to help with Easter only to return from Pitch's lair with his memories and the sight of crushed Easter eggs. Guilt.

"So…how did she not die?" at the confused faces that look at Jack after that question he quickly explained, "I mean, if all the humans stopped believing in Gods and Goddess'…shouldn't she have died along with them?"

Flying towards him, Tooth began to explain to him, "Jack…she isn't just a Goddess…she is _the _Goddess. The Goddess of Love? That is the one thing all humans will always believe in and that is why she will forever live. Love is such a powerful thing and it can never die."

"You're wrong."

Everyone froze at the voice. Turning, Jack came in sight of the awaken Guardian, shocked to see her.

She was leaning against the wall for support for she felt weak once she had awoken in the empty bedroom, and everyone could see the dark circles forming under her eyes. Even Guardians can suffer from lack of proper sleep. Her long flowing hair was now pulled up into a high ponytail, the curly end stopping just between her shoulder blades. Taking a few steps forward, Cupid stood before them all, staring at them with hard crystal eyes but when they landed on the soft ember gold of Sandy, she couldn't help but soften her own gaze as she whispered, "Hello old friend."

To which Sandy floated his way to her side and taking her still shanking hand in his, patted the outside of it. Nodding at his greeting, Cupid looked back up towards the other four. Tooth looked nervous that she was there, Bunny just looked down and away from her, deeming his boomerang more interesting, North stood there with a pity expression in his soft blue eyes and Jack…well Jack just stood there with confusion still in his eyes. But her sharp eyes could see the guilt there…lying just beneath the surface of the confusion and a nasty snarl broke from her lips.

She didn't want nor ask for anyone to pity her or feel guilty.

Straightening her back, Cupid held her chin up and her eyes forward. Her very aura demanded attention and damnnit she would get it! Even Bunny had looked up, Guardian he may be but he was still a bunny…and had instincts as one to know when one was asserting power. That's exactly what she was doing. Only once she had everyone's attention did Cupid began speaking, her voice rang with strength that one thousands of years of experience could obtain.

"I have seen many things in my life. I have been a Goddess in realms you will never know or ever get to see. I have trained and fought with the world's most powerful and respectful warriors. I have fought in many wars and none were like the one you had with Pitch. The ones I fought in always ended in bloodshed. Have you ever seen the last dying moments of someone who had your own arrow protruding from their heart? Have you ever felt the blood of another of your hands…face? No…no you haven't." Letting out a soft sigh, Cupid looked up towards the opening of the roof and directly at the barely noticeable moon.

"I have seen many things, but I have seen what love can do to others. I have learned in my years of being a Goddess how weak Love truly is. How it turns humans into barbarians. Have any of you heard of the Trojan War? Ancient Greece?" All nodded their heads. "I was the cause for it."

Ignoring their shocked faces she continued, "Paris fell for Helen and I had felt the pull that meant them to be. I fired my arrow and they fell deeply in love with another. I was young and foolish and believed that everyone deserved loved, even when one was already taken. Zeus made me watch what would happen because of my foolishness. I watched as war arose and as hundreds of warriors fought and died all for one girl. A face that launched a thousand ships. There is a reason why that saying is true. Many believe it is because of Helen's beauty but in truth…it is my face that they speak of. I had launched those ships, but as innocent as I had been…it was by my doing. And then I was made to watch as Troy burned. All those men and children killed and women taken as whores and slaves. All for love and power."

She paused again, keeping her breathing slow and steady before she looked back down to lock eyes with everyone. "That is one example of how damaging love can be. It makes people make stupid decisions and it can cost hundreds of lives. I have loved many times before. My siblings, friends…family. The humans who we protected; it is because of the humans that I no longer love. It is because of them that I can no longer see my beloveds again. And it is because they believe in love still that I am stuck on this damn realm…forced to give love to them while I am alone. And it is because of them…that I hate who I am."

Closing her eyes, Cupid released Sandy's hand, which she had been gripping onto, needed his silent strength, before taking a few steps back. The silence was suffocating as everyone stood there in pure shock at hearing her true story and only Jack wanted to shake her and call her idiotic for having such a gift and having thousands of people believing in her. Only a few handfuls knew of him and yet she viewed being believed in as a curse…that being love was a curse. Jack would show her though…he would show her the magic in being believed in and that it wasn't a horrible thing. That all humans weren't bad.

"Cupid…we apologize if we have offended you. That was not our intention." North slowly walked up to her but stopped when she waved her hand at him. Being that he was the Legendary Santa and he was well known, Cupid was far older than he and had power over him that he couldn't help but listen to her wordless command.

"Where is Phillipa? I know she is somewhere here."

Jack raised his head at that. Taking a few steps forwards he began walking towards the door behind her, expecting her to immediately follow but had to stop walking when he turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw her bend down to look Sandy in the eyes, her voice much soften when she spoke to him than when she was speaking just a few moments ago.

"My friend, is there a way you could make me a special sleep potion with your sand?"

The Dream Guardian brought his hand to his chin and looked deep in thought before he nodded his head and a golden smile formed over his head. A small smile graced her lips as she gave her thanks and returned up right and followed behind Jack.

Stopping at the door way, Cupid turned to glance at the others through thick black lashes as she called out softly, "I thank you, for coming to help me when Pitch had me. For the record Tooth Fairy…I am not _the _Goddess. I am just one of a few great many, but the only one still alive," before disappearing in the darkness.

Bunny looked over at North, his expression troubled as he whispered out for all to hear, "She is already beginning to lose it North."

But the older man just shook his head sadly, "We help her. We make her believe in herself."

All four nodded their heads in agreement.

They would not let her fall in the darkness that she herself was creating.

000

The two Guardians walked side by side down the long wooden hallways of the Pole, every now and then a Yeti or a group of elves would move their way around them, but other than that they walked alone and in silence. Only one pair of footsteps could be heard walking upon the wooden floors and those belonged to Cupid since Jack's feet were bare of any shoes, but he was too busy glancing over every few seconds with a burning need to speak his mind, but kept his mouth shut surprisingly.

"Say what is on your mind, Frost."

At that he just about dropped his staff in surprise, was he that obvious? Cupid slowly turned her head to her left to look at him straight on, giving him a pointed look.

Apparently he was.

Shaking his pure white hair, Jack just looked around the halls with a frown on his face, "I don't get you at all."

He was too busy looking anywhere but at her that he didn't notice the small smirk on her lips as she replied, "Oh?"

Nodding his head Jack went on, his deep voice echoing down the candle lit halls, "Yea, I mean…you are the Guardian of Love…yet you don't like humans," this time he did not miss the frown that had replaced the smirk on her lips, for Cupid knew where this was leading towards, "I don't believe that at all."

At that she did come to a full stop which in turn caused Jack to do the same, only he stopped a few steps in front of her. His frost blue eyes collided with her narrowed crystal pink eyes before she replied softly for him to hear, "You don't?"

Shaking his head at her question, Jack leaned against the wall before he tried to explain, "I don't. Humans aren't all bad, surly after all those years you've met some nice people?" but when she shook her head Jack narrowed his own eyes at her.

"Liar."

Instantly her entire body tensed, which he noticed right away, and before his eyes he watched as she mentally built her walls. It was all in her eyes. It really was true that they were the windows to the soul because at that moment Jack watched her tense up and begin to retreat inside herself.

It was a self-defense move he had seen before.

He, himself, had done it when the others had asked him to join them as a Guardian.

"It would be very wise of you to watch what you say, Jack." Her voice was still soft, but it held a power in it that made him almost want to nod his head in agreement. Almost being the key word.

Not giving him the chance to speak again, Cupid began walking once more, Jack stood as still as a pole until she was right next to him. She was not expecting his pale hand to grab onto her upper arm nor prepared for the light chill of his touch as small goose bumps appeared on her slightly tanned skin; but in all honesty…both were shocked at the other. For when Jack touched others, he could clearly feel the difference in body heat and although he could still feel that with her, he couldn't help but notice that she was only slightly warmer than himself. Not at all like the warmth he was expecting to feel.

Shoving his shock out of the way though, Jack moved his face closer to her own, being this close he could smell the natural scent of her; jasmine and rain. Interesting. He was expecting something more on the lines of roses or something. He lowered his voice down so only she could hear, you never could tell if there was an elf or yeti lurking about.

"I think you've met some amazing children and adults. I think you are just hiding behind that wall you build up, but I can see right through it," he tightened his grip just a little bit when she opened her mouth to interrupt him, "Didn't you see that little girl when you worked your magic at her house?"

Closing her eyes with a dramatic sigh, Cupid shook her head, completely not noticing the look of disbelief that passed across Jack's face. In truth she had never really seen any of the adults or children after she set her kisses at them. While many of the Guardians enjoyed watching how the humans reacted towards their gifts, she enjoyed getting in and out. Mission accomplished.

"Jack, I have no time to watch these things happen." With that said, she tried to shake loose his hold on her arm, though it was not painful, it was uncomfortable for her. She had spent hundreds of years being alone and not having the touch of another after so long…she couldn't stop the light shiver that ran down her spine.

But he had seen it when he wouldn't release her arm…for but a quick second he had seen a fleeting look pass through her pink orbs before returning back to their intense self. A look he had seen whenever Tooth tried looking at his teeth. A small smile graced his lips a little bit at that and so he couldn't help but lean a bit closer to her until they were but centimeters apart. Cupid couldn't stop her muscles from tensing even more if she had tried to stop them. Too close…he was too damn close. Clenching her jaw shut and grinding her teeth, Cupid jerked her head back and away from him and her eyes all but glared Hell at Jack when she noticed the smile grow larger.

Releasing a small growl from her lips and in a quick move, Cupid jerked her arm once more and this time Jack released her, making her stumble back from the force of the jerk and having her back slam against the opposite wall. Grunting from the impact and feeling the wooden walls dig into her tender yet toned arm, Cupid glared at Jack in annoyance.

"Come with me."

Well that sure did wipe off the glare and replaced it with confusion.

Sighing, Cupid just brought her hand up to rub the headache that was beginning to form in the middle of her forehead. "Jack…what are you talking about? Just take me to…!"

His cool hand quickly shot out and grasped her own and before she could stop him, he was all but dragging her down the hallway and a few turns; leaving Cupid to try and figure out what the hell was going on. Digging in her heels into the floor beneath her, she tried making him let her go but just as she thought he was, he suddenly stopped and before she stop herself, she crashed into his body. And for but a moment, Cupid was stunned at the feel of him against her before she quickly shook off that feeling and replaced it with shock when she felt his one arm wrap around her waist, keeping her close to him while his other hand reached out and opened the hidden door that even she had not seen.

Feeling the cold, winter air rip around her once the door was opened, Cupid was amazed to see how high up they were, and then the fear sunk in and she immediately tried backing away from the drop but his arm would not allow her too. In fact, it brought her even closer to him and closer to the drop out.

Oh sweet arrow he was going to jump!?

"Jack…Jack please take me to Phillipa…please!" she desperately tried to reason with him. She couldn't fly with him…only Phillipa. But her plea went unheard when he looked down at her, taking note of the slight panic in her eyes and her paled skin, Jack couldn't help but feel a little bit bad but he had to show her.

He couldn't help when his hand that was holding her to him began rubbing softly across her back, trying to comfort her some and for those few moments he was able to feel her wavy locks, and was amazed to feel how soft they were, like silk. With her being this close to him, Jack could clearly feel every toned muscle and yet the soft curves of her body against his own body and for a few short seconds he could feel desire running through him before he shook those feelings away. Now was not the time or place.

"Trust me on this." Making sure to keep his eyes on her own before adding on, "You're the fearless Goddess…just hold on…nothing will happen."

But still he saw the doubt that was clear as day in her eyes and a smile began to bloom on his face.

"I promise."

Cupid was in disbelief…never had anyone promised her anything in hundreds of years. Keeping her eyes on Jack, she stared intensely at his frosty blues, looking for any sort of lies or trickery; but could find none. Should she really trust him with this?

A few moments passed before she made a move…ever so slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and locked her hands there and then she buried her face into his chest, not wanting to see what was to come. There was her answer. Smiling even more, Jack brought her as close as he could before he looked down and all he could see was her pile of black wavy locks and shook his head a little.

And then they were in the air. She could feel the wind rushing all around her and were as she enjoyed it when riding her beloved friend, she only felt fear now. With a sharp intake of air, she quickly wrapped her legs around his and held on for dear life.

Even a Goddess could feel fear.

000

What felt like an eternity later, Jack finally landed on the snow covered ground in Burgess and immediately Cupid dropped like a rock onto the cool ground. Her entire body was shaking, but it was not from the cold snow that now covered her one side, but from the pure terror she had just witnessed from flying. Oh Gods how she hated to leave the ground.

She had a good reason to hate flying though…a very good reason.

The sun was shining brightly from the sky above, making everything around her sparkle in the light. It was beautiful she would give it that. Slowly, Cupid brought herself into a sitting position and looked around her, staring at all the houses and children in confusion before looking up at Jack.

"What are we doing here?" her voiced sounded annoyed but Jack could hear the confusion in it and smiled before holding out his hand for her, which she took and brought her to her feet. Watching her as she tried to get as much snow from her person as she could before answering her question, his voice no longer filled with amusement but instead it was dead serious.

"I am going to show you."

Well that didn't help her at all. Stopping what she was doing, Cupid looked up at him and was about to open her mouth to say just that before he cut her off once again.

"I am going to show you…how much they love you."

* * *

Sorry this is a day late. I had it all done yesterday but then decided to add on a bit more.

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thank you lovelies!

KBird


	6. A Little Bit of Planning

Chapter 6! Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with work and trying to find a new job. But I am back and ready to write

So please let me know if there are any mistakes in grammar, sometimes when I type I just completely miss them and when I reread a story all I can do is a face-palm myself hehe. Thank you again for following along with my story.

And I am sorry this chapter is short, but I will try next chapter to make it a lot longer.

KBIRD

* * *

The air was heavy with darkness, ever growing darkness that would suffocate any who did not belong; but for one being, it was his world. The bird cages used on the little Tooths were long gone and instand there was only one thing hanging from the ceiling, a very large golden cage. Silver-gold eyes took in the cage with growing satisfaction. It truly was a lovely work of art, in his own opinion. Leaning against the large black iron Globe in the center of his domain, Pitch couldn't help but think about what was to come in just a few days' time. The over so lovely Cupid was going to die; but not without a bit of nightmarish fun.

A sinister laugh echoed around the dark cave that was Pitch's home at that thought. Oh yes, the horrid fun he would have with her, so much fun! Well for him anyways. He would break her first, both in mind and in body. He would bring her so low that none will recognize her. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought; pure pleasure coursing through his veins.

Oh yes…just a few preparations and all would be ready.

A low whine broke his train of thought as he turned his head to the left, his own eyes catching glowing gold eyes. Showing his bright teeth in the darkness, Pitch pushed himself off the Globe, and with arms held out wide, strolled over to his beloved nightmares. No longer were they a herd of Pegasus', but a pack of wolves. His power was growing stronger than before…and what better way to bring terror into others hearts than a pack of vicious wolves. Standing before the pack, Pitch let an evil grin grace his lips as he shouted out for all to hear, "My delightful terrors have returned! What news do you bring of our lovely Cupid?"

To which one of the nightmares stalked forward, ears drawn back but teeth bared in a small snarl, the creature let out a series of growls and whines to Pitch, who's grin slowly turned into a frown at what he was hearing.

Cupid was at Burgess with Jack Frost.

That last name sent a growl from his throat. Oh how he despised that Guardian, if it wasn't for him, he would have succeeded in getting rid of the other Guardians. But it was all ruined and he was brought to near nothing all because of that little frigid prick. The wolves sensed his growing anger and responded in backing away into the shadows of the darkness, growls echoing throughout the cave as only their glowing eyes could be seen.

Moving back towards the center near the Globe, Pitch stalked his way around it, his eyes glaring into the dirt ground beneath his feet. So...dear Jack was going to show her how much she was loved. How touching; how unbelievably fucking touching. Suddenly coming to a halt, Pitch stood there staring at the ground…his eyes widening with pure delight. Oh how precious. Jack Frost…the Jack Frost, was falling for her, without even knowing it. Oh this was truly too good to be true! Already a plan was forming inside his head, a beautiful and devious plan.

Moving into the shadows for but a moment, he allowed his body to travel through the darkness and the next thing he knew he was standing in his own personal chambers. It was the one room that actually had furniture to it. The walls were still the same as the main center in his realm, but the ground was less loose dirt and more packed. A large bed lay against the wall off to the side, the black silk sheets and black pillows completing it. A wooden desk stood in the opposite side of the room, a simple chair in front of it. And on the desk, there was a small silver box.

_Alice_

Walking over to the desk Pitch couldn't help but laugh in joy as he slowly opened the lid to the box and looked inside. Oh yes…this would do the trick. The thin golden box inside was no larger than his hand but weighed next to nothing. Looking closely he could see the picture painted on the top center of it and he slowly ran his thumb over it.

The girl's long wavy midnight lock seemed to shine even painted, tanned skin gave her an exotic look along with her mint green eyes that seemed dull and on guard. But it was her smile, or rather, lack of one that really drew him in. For being Cupid one would expect her to smile but no…even as a human she was hard and guarded.

'My dear beloved…I believe it is time for you to learn about your other life.'

Clenching his fingers around the thin box, Pitch once again went into the shadows and once again was back next to the Globe. Holding his arms out for his nightmares to see, Pitch began to speak once again, his voice echoing around him.

"So my dears, it would seem that our 'friend', Jack, is planning on giving her the one thing she needs; Hope. To know that she is still loved…well lets show her how _loved_ she really is…shall we?"

The growls that followed his question rose into howls, the pack's call sending a delightful shiver down his spine as he looked down at the golden box once again before looking into one of the eyes of his creations.

"Follow her and bring her here."

As soon as the last words left his mouth, the wolves instantly evaporated into black smoke, going to do exactly what he had told them to do. Now all he had to do was sit and wait.

Oh this was going to be but a taste of what was to come in a few days times…but he would enjoy it so much.

_Help me…_

* * *

So there we are! R&R please my dears


	7. Running

Alight, I'm gonna try and make updates weekly. But I did get my second job, YAY, and so if some chapters are a few days late, I apologize now. Life is getting a little rocky for me right now with money and trying to see friends and work and now worrying about what it is I'm going to do for college. BLAH.

Well…I won't bore you any more about my life lol.

Also, fair warning, as I have done with my other story I am working on as well, some chapters may be shorter than others, I know this might be frustrating for some readers and I can completely understand but once I started writing, I soon found that writing long chapters is a challenge at times for me.

So please bear with me on this.

Here you go my lovelies.

KBIRD

* * *

Rays of light were shining through the snow covered branches, casting shadows all over the forest, but still emitting light around the two Guardians. One was quickly walking farther into the woods while the other was left chasing. Not once did it occur to Jack on how Cupid would feel with all of this, and now he was paying for it. As soon as those words had left his mouth her eyes had begun to glow slightly, and Jack knew he had pissed off the Goddess of Love, but how? He didn't even have a chance to ask before she stalked around him, yes…stalked…like a tiger would its prey and while keeping her glowing pink orbs on him that for a moment he was mesmerized. As soon as she had passed him though, she took off towards the tree lines at a soft sprint and after a few seconds of confusion, Jack shook his head before taking off after her.

"Hey!"

Hearing his shout but ignoring it, Cupid kept her pace steady and firm. No way in Hell was she going to stop and listen to a fool. She didn't need this, give her war or a battle and she was fine. But this? No. She did not feel the cold of the frosty air in the air, or the sting of the thin branches cutting into her skin as she rushed by too close to a few trees, though the skin healed too quick for any blood to be shed. No. No. No….NO! Dammnit NO! She didn't want to see what he wanted to show her. Why would she?

So obvious to everything she didn't notice the pond until her boot slid out from beneath her and suddenly she was flying backwards and gravity began pulling her down. Her yelp caught in her throat, she tried catching herself before she fell onto the unforgiving frozen ice. Fortunately for her, slightly chilled arms wrapped around her from the back to stop her fall; unfortunately…the arms belonged to the being she was getting away from. As soon as the soles of her boots were upright and planted firmly on the ice, Cupid immediately jerked away from the body behind her, only to be jerked backwards and into Jack's chest, his hands now holding onto her arms gently but firmly so she couldn't jerk away like she had just did.

Moving his head to the side and bringing himself closer to her, Jack's mind was muddled with confusion and slight anger. Confusion as to why she ran from him and anger…because she had pulled away from him? Keeping his frosty blues on the side of her face, Jack kept the anger out of his voice as he slightly tightened his hold on her, but to her it wasn't even close to hurting her.

"Why did you run?"

He was too close. Feeling his breath near her ear, Cupid's body stiffened for the second time in a short amount of time, and she had to close her eyes to fight off the shiver that so badly wanted to run down her spine. Why was she feeling this way? Sure, she knew exactly what was going on…but why now? Why HIM? In all her centuries she had many lovers, fuck buddies and friends with benefits, but none lasted long and none, save for one, made her feel this way. She was all too familiar with lust, for many confused lust and love to be the same, but she knew the difference. She would not be foolish enough to love this Guardian of Joy in just a little over a day. She was not the weak minded humans who she had seen do this and had to answer the calls too.

Lids opening to reveal no longer glowing orbs, but now calmer pink hues that narrowed as they focused straight ahead of her. Keeping her body rigid and tensed against his own; before replying, keeping her voice calm and collected, not at all what she was feeling on the inside.

"There is nothing for me back there that you need to show me, Jack."

With that said she gently moved forward, taking care to watch her footing and when she felt his hands fall from her arms she turned to face him. She needed to calm herself down. So she did was she always did. She hid. Taking in a deep breath through the nose and slowly releasing it through her mouth, she began to collect herself. Ever so slowly her body relaxed and her mind was under lock down and her eye lids lowered without much movement it was hard to see unless one was really paying any attention.

Though Jack couldn't see what was going on inside her, he saw the way her eyes became so guarded in just a matter of seconds clear as day. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Don't hide."

A twitch of the eye was all he got in response and that just made him sigh in irritation.

"Cupid…you need to see how you affect those who are influenced by you. Don't you get it?" leaning against his staff and shoving one arm inside his hoodie, Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "You need to see how much you are loved."

She tried. She really did. She did not want to lose her temper or do anything or say anything that she would regret but the boy would not get it through his thick skull that she did not want anything to do with humans! At least these humans…there were a handful of humans she did not mind; though that was because they still believed in the old ways.

"When will you get it that I care not for how much they love me?" her voice held so much venom, so much hate that for a second her eyes seemed to have gotten darker to a deep pink but in a blink of an eye that Jack was sure it was the trick of the light and ignored it; but could not ignore the hatred that sounded so wrong coming from her blood red lips. Anger swelled inside him at what she said. How could she not care!? For all his three-hundred years, no one believed in him and he had gotten to see and feel first-hand how it was to not be loved…believed in…cared for. Now that he had some children believing in him now…well…Jack wouldn't trade that for anything. And here she was…angered by the fact that she was loved by so many humans…thousands and maybe even millions of people.

"You will never know the pain I feel each and every day, Jack. And I hope you will never have to feel like I do." At that last part her voice softened to a low whisper, but Jack heard every word she spoke. He could hear the slight crack in her voice but did not say a word for when he looked up at her and caught her gaze; he could see the pain she was hiding. Scratching the back of his head, Jack looked off to the side and began to tap the end of his wooden staff against ice as his mind raced a mile a minute.

As the silence took over, save for the tapping of the wood on the ice, Cupid took the chance to bring her arms in front of her and around her arms, seeming to protect herself against the slight wind the blew through the air. She took this moment to relax completely, taking his silence as him thinking over what she said.

A soft sound broke through her silence though and immediately her eyes slid to the left, her hands slowly removing themselves from her arms to hang down by her sides at the ready. _Was that…a growl?_ Hearing the staff still tapping, she quickly glanced over at Jack, only to see he was still staring off in space and looked back to where the noise came from. Nothing. All there was were trees and snow and rocks. Though there seemed to be nothing, Cupid took notice of their surroundings. Everything was quiet. Looking to the trees and skies she saw that no bird was up above, glancing down towards the ground, there were no creatures about. It was as if they were all in hiding. _Hiding from what though? Artemis always told me to look for signs of danger. _And that was exactly what the air was ringing with. Danger. Why?

Turning her head ever so slightly to look back at Jack, she froze for a second when her eyes connected with his and for a moment she thought he had noticed the stillness in the air but one more moment of looking at him and she knew he had no idea what was going on around them. And there it was!

Whipping her eyes back to the woods, she had seen it! Just in the shadows of the trees for but a millisecond but she had seen it! Movement. This time, Jack looked towards where she was looking so hard at, but he didn't see a thing and for a good minute neither dared moved; but after a couple of seconds of standing so still, Cupid wondered if she had seen anything at all. Was it all in the mind? But she had been trained to always to follow her instinct and she wasn't going to stop following it now.

Time stood still for the two beings as neither made a move for fear of breaking whatever spell was woven. But when Cupid saw no other signs of movement, she did and allowed her muscles to relax just a little bit and turned her head to look back at Jack. Looking at him standing there, pale complexion almost blending in with his silver-white hair but standing out against his navy blue hoodie and tan pants. His feet were bare and for a brief moment she wondered if he ever felt the cold of the snow or if it felt as normal as grass would against her very own bare feet but quickly shook that thought away. Looking up at his face, she couldn't stop the one thought that ran through her mind though. _He is so handsome. _

And it was then and there she spoke without really thinking about what she was saying until it was already out of her mouth.

"I want to show you something."

Icy blue eyes widen at that before becoming clouded with confusion for the millionth time that day, but he allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he cocked his head to the side as he kept staring at her. That was when she could take back what she said. Why would she take him there? That was _her _home away from home. But maybe he needed to see what she had to show him…to make him understand.

Nodding to herself at that thought, Cupid took a step towards him and spoke again, her voice stronger than before.

"You want to know about me? How I came to be like this, well I can show you something that will help you."

With that said, she saw a full smile bloom across his face at that and nervousness began to wrap it's sweet claws into her when he moved closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. The scent of fresh snow and sandalwood drifted to her delicate nose, making her take a deep intake of breath just to smell the wonder scent again. _Oh sweetness he smelled good._ What was with her!? Clenching her teeth together, Cupid looked at Jack, and taking his approach as his acceptance, she quickly brought her hands to her left side, not even watching as her bow materialized out of thin air. Pulling the string back and keeping her aim at the ground, a deep red arrow appeared as well, her index and middle finger keeping the end in place of the pulled back string.

"Take us to Greece."

The whisper was all that was needed before she released the string and arrow, causing both to shoot forward and as soon as the arrow broke through the ice, immediately both were pulled into her portal and were gone within seconds.

Neither noticing the glowing eyes of six nightmares…nor their retreat farther into the shadowed woods.

* * *

There we go!


	8. Sister

Chapter 8! First of all...sorry for the delay! Got a new job at a doctors office and have been working longer hours than what I am used too. So I am gonna try and take my time each day to write a bit of a chapter :)

Please enjoy this chapter. I really worked hard into setting the mood for this one and really wanted to readers to feel the ancient feeling to this. Along with the raw emotion as well.

So any way enough of me talking, enjoy this!

NOTE: don't own RotG. Only my character and plot. I do not make money from this and also I feel I should warn all now that there WILL be lemon in this story. Count on it. I will warn what chapter will have it and if you do not like it then to put it simple, DON'T READ. This will be my only warning of what is to come now.

KBIRD

* * *

One moment they were in the middle of the woods, surrounded by snow and ice; and then the next they were in the middle of a busy street. Blue orbs widen in amazement at the sight before the two Guardians. The sun was shining brightly above them and the sky was as clear as can be, making the entire surroundings glow with an ancient feeling tied to it. The ground beneath them was covered in old cobblestone, each one were different shades of pearl and whites; giving the ground a romantic look. Tilting his head up, Jack looked at the buildings that towered over them. They were magnificent! Standing there in colors of sandy tans and pearly whites, they varied in sizes and designs. Some had pillars in the front, seeming to keep the building upright and forever strong. So amazed by the buildings that Jack nearly missed the very large, very crowded looking piece of art that stood just straight ahead of him.

It sat on a hilltop, the grass still a luscious green even though large rocks were all around. The building was huge! The largest one so far at least he could see. What amazed him even more was that the building wasn't really even that. It looked unfinished, like the humans were attempting to build the rest of it. It stood tall and proud, the pale white of the pillars shining brightly in the suns rays. People all around him were staring up at the building as well, and from looking at them carefully he could see the wonder and amazement in their eyes as they passed by; though none could see the very same expression in his own eyes.

It wasn't until movement to his right made him look away from his surroundings to look over at the immortal and for the second time that day she began walking away from him. After a couple of seconds he followed, making sure to keep the space between them and it wasn't until they had entered the busy street of Greece did Jack notice something unbelievable.

While people were passing through him by the dozens, others were doing the same to Cupid…yet some were not.

His very own frosty blue orbs saw how when she would get close to a human, how some were actually move out of her way, would stop before they came in contact with her…how they…they could_ see_ her!

How…how were they not reacting amazed by her and yet she just ignore the actions going on around her?

Floating over to one human female that had stopped before colliding with the black haired Guardian, Jack was shocked to see the look of confusion written on the pale girls face, along with recognition for but a second before it was shaken away. Quickly glancing around, he took notice of the exact same expressions on the other humans' faces as they too looked at the retreating back of Cupid before shaking their heads and continuing on their merry way.

They _knew. _They knew who she was…what she was…yet chose to ignore the very sign in front of their own eyes.

They rejected the thought of having seen her.

And that sent a pang of anger through his body.

That was until an old woman caught his eyes. Looking over at her, she herself looked to be as ancient as the Guardian himself. Though she was beautiful in her own ways. Her skin was wrinkled yes, but not leathery as all were when they grew old; hers looked young and fresh. Her long greyish hair did not recede and grow brittle with age, but looked full and healthy as it was braided down her back. She did hunch at her waist, yet she did not look frail and weak; but strong and in full health. But it was her eyes that drew him in. Ocean blue orbs that should have been hard of seeing, took everything in with sharpness only the young ones seemed to have. And she was staring right at Cupid's retreating back. What really got Jack though was not once did he see confusion in her young eyes. Nor rejection. No…he saw faith. And then she bowed her head towards the retreating Goddess and went on her way, disappearing in the crowds within seconds.

Narrowing his eyes, Jack turned his back on the crowd and caught up with Cupid, who had already reached the top of the stairs to the entrance of the unfinished building. All along the sides of the ancient architect though were bright yellow tape that had the words **προσοχή** in bold black letters yet that did not stop her from ducking under it and moving gracefully into the stoned building with him following right behind her.

There was nothing.

Inside it was nothing but empty space, except for a few large boulders lying in the ground and fallen pillars and pieces of what seem to belong to a roof once to Jack lie across the grass covered ground. Jack couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as he looked around, from the outside it had looked like there was stuff inside; yet he was sadly wrong.

For Cupid, each step she took within this sacred Parthenon felt like a huge weight was being lifted from her shoulder, yet at the same time smothering her as well. She did not see the boulders or broken pillars scattered around her. Nor the construction machines that were off to the far side. She did not see the ruins that the once great beauty had been reduced to after centuries. No…all she could see was her home.

"**Θεά μου**."

Her pale lips moved slowly as the words left her mouth causing Jack to look sharply back at her as she continued on.

"**Ο φίλος μου."**

Pause.

"**Η αδελφή μου**."

Her voice cracked at those words. Her heart began to slowly break as her eyes filled with tears that she could not shed, not matter how much agony she was in on the inside.

She stopped. In the very center of the inside of the building she stood there, tall and strong on the outside. With a move that seemed to have had years of practice with, Cupid swiftly kneeled onto the grass, her hands holding her upright as she bowed her head.

"**Το σπίτι μου**."

And then everything changed.

In a mere blink of an eye for Jack, one moment he was seeing exactly what he had seen inside the building. Nothing. And then the next…everything.

The sun no longer peaked through the opened roof, for there was a slab of stone now above them. The broken pillars and boulders were gone, and the grass was covered in a tan swirled pearl marble that shone just so he could see his very own reflection in them.

Swinging his body around one hundred and eighty degrees, Jack took in the new surroundings. Stone tables were placed along the walls, all holding an arrangement of foods, weapons, jewels and other varieties of treasures. On the walls themselves hung huge red and gold drapes that seemed so soft that his hands itched to touch them but he could not will himself to move.

It wasn't until he turned to look at Cupid for an explanation that he froze; his eyes slowly looking up at the giant statue before him. Covered in what seemed to be pure gold, the female warrior looked both fierce and serene at the same time. The attire she had carved on consists of a combat uniform with a sword attached at her hip and in her right hand she held a spear while her left arm she had a large stone book tucked in the crevice.

She was magnificent.

Looking down at Cupid, he couldn't help but look at her new clothing. Gone were the clothes she had on just moments ago and now in their place was something more…exotic. The gown looked as though it was made from water, for it flowed around her body in a deep shade of green. The top clung to her chest, making her breasts look larger as the rest of the down from the bust line fell into a river of silk to the floor. Her long hair was no up in a ponytail but up in an elegant bun on top of her head, the curls giving her a majestic look as the pearls that were braided into her hair made it look royalty. When she moved to stand up, Jack was amazed to see diamonds upon her face. They aligned her eyes, varying in shapes as they were small but grew bigger as they moved to the outer part of her eyes, making her glowing pink orbs all the more exotic.

She looked every part of a Goddess of Love at that very moment.

Jack stood there like a dumbass with his mouth opened and eyes wide, yet he could not bring himself to care at the moment and for the longest time his heart ached. Ached for what? He didn't know.

Standing at her full height, Cupid stared up at the statues face, her beautiful face scrunched up with pain for a moment before letting the mask fall back down again. She would not cry…not in here…not in front of her.

"Θα συναντηθούμε ξανά σύντομα αδελφή."

Her voice broke whatever spell she had him under for Jack quickly shook his head, feeling better having it cleared before walking up next to her. She was speaking to him…yet he had no clue what she told him. Did she not realize what tongue she was speaking?

"Cupid…I…I don't understand."

Silence.

'_Of course you wouldn't…'_

Lowering her eyes a bit, a bitter smile graced her ruby red lips at that. Shaking her head and feeling the loose curled ends tickle her bare shoulders; Cupid looked back up at the statue of her beloved friend and sister Athena before turning her head to look at Jack.

Confused frosted baby blues clashed with an empty void of glowing pink.

"I will tell you a story about a girl who lost everything and everyone she ever loved. That much you deserve for saving me from Pitch."

When Jack tried to speak, she quickly brought her hand up to silence him, which he took the hint and closed his mouth again.

"Time is short."

He did not hear the sound of defeat that was hidden within her voice. Time was short indeed.

* * *

Vocab :)

**προσοχή**: caution

**Θεά μου**: my friend

**Ο φίλος μου**: my sister

**Το σπίτι μου**: my home

Θα συναντηθούμε ξανά σύντομα αδελφή: we will meet again soon, sister

I sure do love my Greek :)

PLEASE R&R


	9. How It All Began part 1

Alright here we are as I promised :) This chapter is from Cupids who point of view and if it is confusing I apologize but it is the whole point in a way. I will explain in the next chapter that I will be working on.

If any grammar is wrong please let me know.

Note: no...I do not own ROTG or any of the movie characters. I do not make money off of this. The only things that are mine are Cupid and the plot. So...yeah.

Please remember to review after reading to let me know what you think. Like I said, this chapter might be confusing for some readers and that's ok, because the next chapter will clear things up.

A HUGE THANK YOU to ALL who have reviewed, favored and followed my story. Without you guys this story would not be continuing on. So thank you again.

ENJOY!

* * *

_From the moment my eyes opened, it felt as though it was the first time. It was as if I had slept for a very long time and was finally waking up from a deep slumber, but that couldn't be right…I was just somewhere. Wasn't I? I think I was…I remember clear skies, the beautiful outline of a coming sliver moon and the smell of my favorite flowers; Jasmine lilies. I remember someone screaming my name, why was it I couldn't remember it? Then…then…nothing?_

_What was that? A loud crashing sound made me take a deep breath only to cough horribly. The air was heavy with salt and humidity. _

_Blinking multiple times gone was the clear blue skies and in its place was darkness. Wait….were those stars? Yes, millions of them cluttered up there in the Heavens making them look like diamonds up there. Moving my arms, was that sand? I leaned on them as I pulled myself up as I turned my eyes in front of me. Where am I? this isn't where I was…was I? Glancing around my body I couldn't help but feel nauseas. My head was killing me! Sand was all around me and on me. My dress, if you could call it that, was filthy! The once light fawn color now looked dirt brown and it felt stiff against my legs and torso. _

_It was when the loud crashing sound came again did I look behind me and felt my heart beat race. The sea. Directly behind me was the sea!_

_I have never been to the sea before. It was so beautiful. _

_So now the only question that still remained; how the Hell did I end up here?_

_Slowly rising to my feet, I looked back away from the rushing water, looking towards land where I finally noticed lights ahead. Not too far away that I couldn't walk it, but far enough where it would be very uncomfortable to do so. What choice did I have though?_

Alice

_Freezing mid-step I swung around. Why did that name sound so familiar? Glancing around only to find no one there except for a darkness that seemed so unnatural, I quickly turned back and ran. It had to have been my imagination…right? Or perhaps I hit my head too hard when I fell. Yeah…_

_By the time I made it to the small village, relief swept over me. My feet were in pain! Though strangely enough they were not bleeding from all the walking I did bare-foot, just hurting. The village was just as it was…small and not very well kept but as soon as I caught sight of a few villagers I brushed that thought aside; as long as I got help I didn't care. _

"_Hello!" my voice sounded like it did not belong to me, it was so soft…so bell-like. Not one person looked up at my call. Feeling my brows pinch in the middle in confusion, I began running down the slight hill. I had to have been too far for them to hear me. As I grew closer to the boarder, I couldn't help but notice the styles of dress that came into my view. So much different than my own. Where was I? _

_I ran until I was forced to slow to a walk as I finally made it to the village. A few more people had come out of their homes. _

"_Hello! Would you be kind enough as to tell me where I am?" I went straight for the first person that crossed my path. It was an older gentleman, his hair peppered with grays and blacks yet his face still held strength in it. Yet although I had directed my question to him, he just continued on without even a nod or a look in my way._

_Narrowing my eyes at his retreating back all I could think was ass hole before looking for someone else that would actually have manners and walked over to them. There were two of them, both middle aged ladies who seemed to be gossiping about the latest war. War? What war? Moving quickly over to them I put on my best smile and waved slightly at them, yet they did not see it…or me…ok? _

"_Excuse me ladies, could you help me? See, I came from the sea and I am lost, "as I said that I turned to look back to where I came and when I turned back around what do I see? They were walking away from me! What was wrong with this village!? Anger quickly rushed through my blood as I stalked behind them, glaring at them. How could they just pretend I wasn't in front of their faces! _

"_Excuse me?" I raised my voice this time, the anger could clearly be heard yet still they continued to walk away and taking a quick glance around me I noticed how none of the others seemed to be seeing what was going on. Baring my teeth in a fierce snarl I couldn't help when the anger took completely over. _

_Lashing my hand out to grab on to the blondes shoulder, I yelled out, "I am talking to you! Answer me!"_

_But my hand never met with her shoulder. I didn't even touch the cloth that clung to her body. My hand had gone through her as though as wasn't even there. But she was! She was there…_

_I stood there frozen in shock at what had just happened, watching the two ladies walk away without even realizing what had just happened to me. Looking down at my shaking hand, I quickly brought it up to my chest, what was going on?_

_Panic made me want to run, my mind screaming at me to leave this place. So I did. Turning to run back the way I had come from I screamed as I came face to chest with a man and prepared myself for the impact._

_Nothing besides a slight pinch but other than that…nothing._

_It felt as though time was frozen as I slowly turned my head to the side to look behind me; and what I saw made tears fall from my eyes as pure fear took over my body and mind. The same guy that I had nearly collided with was walking away. He had walked __**through**__ me! _

_Oh Goddess…I was dead. That was why I couldn't remember anything! How did I die!? Why?_

_Grabbing a handful of my dirty clumped locks I all but cried in the middle of the village. What did it matter if I was in public if no one could see me?_

_Everything hurt at that moment; my head, my body, my mind and my heart. How could this have happened? Tears streamed down my face yet I ignored them. Who would see them anyways? A reflection caught my eye as I had spun around to look for an escape from this Hell, bringing my hands away from my head I made a beeline for it. That couldn't be right. Walking through the doorway I quickly made my way towards the mirror. There was no way that was me. The reflection on the other hand was saying it was; but my mind was screaming no. _

_Reaching out a shaking hand I softly touched the flat, cool surface of the mirror and choked back a sob. My once long light brown hair was black as night, though it still held my natural curls to them. It was my eyes though that made me back away. Gone were my green eyes and in their place were a crystal pink. How was that possible? No one had that color for eyes. Maybe it was because I was dead that my hair and eyes changed?_

_When I looked back up at my reflection, I flinched away from what I saw. It wasn't just me in the reflection anymore. There was someone else. They were just standing there…doing nothing. From the reflection and where they were standing it was hard to see if the stranger was a man or woman, they were too close to the dark. But I could make out the long black clothing they wore and when I looked up I couldn't help but spin around to confront them, only to find nothing. _

_No….no that couldn't be. They were just right there! Right across the dirt street and right in front of that house! How could they have just disappeared?_

_Those eyes. A shiver ran up my spine as I thought of them. They held such anger…such danger and hunger. Hunger for what, I didn't want to know. But what I did know was that they saw _me_. They had locked right on mine through the mirror and had actually stared at me. _

_But looking at them, I knew I did not want to meet whoever they belonged too. They were beautiful…yet everything in me was telling me that I needed to run, now. _

_And so I did. _

_I ran out of that shop, I ran out of the village allowing others to go through me without a second thought. I ran and ran. _

_I ran from the silver-gold eyes that seemed to sear me in my soul._

_I ran until I couldn't anymore. My legs burning and my lungs screaming at me to breath, but I couldn't. I never realized I ran all the way back to the beach that I had found myself on when I woke up. The sand beneath my felt a lot better than the dirt I had ran on just before. _

_Nothing made sense to me. Glancing up at the moon I couldn't help but glare at it. It shone with such brightness that it seemed almost blue for a moment. _

Alice

_There it was again! It was so soft I almost missed it, like a whisper in the wind but I heard it this time! Glancing around, I couldn't find anything or anyone. How could that be? _

"_Come out! Come out now! I know you're there!" I screamed out, hearing as it seemed to echo across the vast land yet no answer came back after a few moments of silence. Anger was beginning to eat away at me. I could feel it, in my chest growing hotter until it burned._

"_Little Goddess." _

_Twisting around to face the sudden voice, I was awestruck by what…or who…stood in front of me. He was gorgeous. Tall, very tall and tanned skin that seemed as though it was glowing caught my eye. His light brown hair was short and wavy and seemed to shine in the moons light. Looking up to meet his eyes, I took a few steps back until my feet were in the cool water. They were such a light blue and something in them were mesmerizing. Everything about him seemed so perfect. So inhuman. It made me feel even worse and dirtier._

_The anger was still there though, and I wouldn't just forget about it. He was the only one who was around here, so he had to have been the one who was playing tricks on me. Narrowing my newly discovered pink orbs, I growled out, "How can you see me?"_

_And damn him for smiling at my question. _

"_The same way you can see me. Time is short right now little Goddess so I will have to make this quick." His voice came out as smooth as the calmest ocean yet that would not affect me, not when what he just said made no sense at all._

"_I don't know what you are talking about, but you will stay away from me and leave me alone." I tried to make my words sound threatening, yet all they seemed to do was make him laugh. With a snarl I turned to run again, only to be stopped within a few feet. _

_What the Hell?_

_There was a wall in front of me. A wall that was made of water. _

_That wasn't possible. Oh God…literally._

_Slowly I turned to face the only man known to control the ocean, I took I good look at the God before me, Poseidon. This time I noticed the slight glow around his body fear made its way through my body once again. What could a God want with a dead mortal like me? _

"_You are not dead."_

_All the air left my lungs at that. How did he know what I thought?_

"_You are a very expressive young thing, everything you think is written on your face little one." His voice was soothing and cautious, like he was trying to calm an animal down. Was that what I seemed like? I had to, with my hair all over the place, my eyes wide and scared and my whole body still covered in sand and dirt. I must have been such a lovely sight to see. Not._

"_If I am not dead…then why can't the villagers see me? Why couldn't they hear me? I was right in front of them yet they walked away from me…through me!" I ended up screaming that last part. _

_Yet my scream did not faze him in the least. He still stood there calmly and when he spoke it was still in the same soothing tone, "They cannot see you because they do not know of you…yet. I promise all will make sense soon child," he was interrupted by a sudden roll of thunder that made me jump in surprise before he continued, only this time his voice was slightly strained, "We must go."_

_Well that sure did surprise me…and anger me. Did he really think I would just leave with him? God or not I did not trust him, though I did want to know what was going on. Shaking my head, I slowly made my way out of the shallow water and onto land, let him try to stop me now. _

"_Please Aphrodite, do not go this route." Poseidon called out, this time his voice held sorrow? _

_But that name…what did he just call me? Turning to glare at him, I was shocked to find no on there. Wasn't he just standing right there? The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I made to run, only to run into a chest. I braced my body for the impact of the ground only to gasp as strong hands grabbed my arms in a tight grip to catch my falling body. How did he move so fast?_

_But my mind quickly caught up with what was going on and my body soon followed as I began struggling to get away but he held on fast. It was times like this I hated being a female. I could not and would never win against a male. Height and weight were against me. _

"_Please…let me go!" I hissed out. I couldn't move! Damn him!_

"_Relax little Goddess, and prepare yourself." _

_Prepare? Wha.._

_Looking up at him I went to ask but all of a sudden it felt as though the ground beneath my feet had slipped away and then suddenly everything was dark and there was no more._

* * *

I am a review whore. :) There...I said it...I am haha


	10. Note again

NOTE April 14, 2013

I am so sorry for the delay on the upcoming chapter. Work has been insane and I've picked up shifts at my other job so I can save up for the vacation my boyfriend and I are taking in June. Add that to trying to keep a social life at night and spending a lot of time with my boyfriend and you get this, lack of sleep and very long and tiring days.

But I promise I will work on chapter 11 this week and I will try to get a chapter up Saturday night for you amazing guys

Please be patient with me lol

Thank you guys so much


	11. How It All Began Part 2

And here we go with the next chapter! Now I hate to do this but I am in love with getting reviews, as I am sure all authors are, so for this chapter I would like 7 reviews before I put up the next chapter.

Sooo sorry for the long delay.

So here we go with the story.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS but I DO OWN the PLOT and MY CHARACTER. Do not steal them…they are mine.

* * *

_Dip…side step…block…attack!_

_Over and over this ran through my mind, I could not afford to lose this time. Bringing my sword down in a graceful move I struck at my opponent; only to miss by just a few damned centimeters as he narrowly managed to escape the attack. Sweat dripped between my eyes but I paid no mind to that, nor to the burning in my arms and legs or even the deep throbbing of bruises and cuts all along my body. My arms were trembling from the weight of the sword but no way in Hades would I put it down. No. I could not pay attention to those small details. My mind would not let me. Not this time._

_Had I had my bow this fight would have been over before it even began but it was taken from me and instead I was left to find my own weapon. _

_I felt more than saw his next movement as I quickly brought up to protect my shoulder, the sharp clang of metal hitting metal rang loudly through the air between us. _

_He did not move back like I thought he would though…no, instead I felt the push of his sword against mine and gritting my teeth I had to tense my muscles so I would not lose my grip. This was ridiculous, my body could not take anymore. Nobody knew their limit better than the person who was being tested. _

_I needed to end this soon._

_Using his height against him was my best option. Bending my legs slightly and clenching my stomach muscles I used my weight against him I came down low before avoiding his weapon but mere inches as I slammed my shoulder that was not being protected into his stomach; and it was enough to make him take a few steps back. That was all I needed._

_I did not hesitate to attack. My body moved with such grace yet ferocity that I couldn't even believe it yet paid no mind as I swung my sword with precision and force. Had I not been as tired I would have taken my time but yet I could not. I was too tired and I would die if I did not win._

_I did not give him the chance to go on the offense…only defense and it was only after my sixth strike did he make his last mistake. He faltered in his step and that was it. I didn't hear the yell that came from my lips as I swung my sword in a circle, connecting with his and with a flick of my wrist it was forced out of his grasp and flew through the air to land several yards from us. Yet still I did not stop, falling to the ground I swung my leg out and swiped it under his, making him fall before I was on top of him. _

_It all only took a few seconds. _

_The tip of my sword dug into the vulnerable skin of my enemies throat…all I had to do was push a little more and…_

"_Well done Aphrodite."_

_I backed off. _

_Suddenly as if a switch had been flipped the mood in the atmosphere changed from one of deadly intent to one of relaxation and happiness. I had passed. Slowly getting up from the man beneath me and watched as he brought himself up as well. He was built…very much so yet not overly done and although we lived up in the heavens, his skin was deep with a tan. He wore simple attire, a dark grey toga that ended a little above his knees and golden calf high sandals adorn his feet. _

_A belt wrapped around his waist, and if a mortal were to see it they would quake with fear at the human skin it was made out of. Light brown hair that was once slicked back was now all over the place, and that brought a smile to my face. A chiseled jaw line and high cheek bones, he was beautiful. It was his eyes that made one weary. _

_They were a mixture of brown and red, flashing with such an intense intelligence that made even the strongest of men tremble with fear. _

_Ares stood before me with a pride…and that made me feel amazing. To know that the God of War was proud that she, the Goddess of Love, could take him down, even if it was just this once._

_Hearing footsteps coming from the side, both of us turned to watch as Hera made her way down the stairs. Her body moving as gracefully as the peacock that was blessed as her symbol; before stopping in front of us, Hera smiled softly at Ares before turning her attention to me. Like Ares I could feel the pride radiating from her and I couldn't help but smile and then fell into her embrace. _

_The loud clapping noises made me look around as all the other Gods and Goddess shared their happiness for me for completing my training. My family and friends supporting me and congratulating me; I wouldn't trade this for the world._

_Although a century ago I would not be so sure. _

_After Poseidon had taken me against my will I had fought. I when I say fought…I mean I fought anything and anyone who came near me. The God of the Sea had to release me as soon as I had woken up because the first thing I did was latch onto his arm with sharp teeth. And I am still proud to this day to say he has scars to prove it. _

_No one could calm me down and after days of isolation, none even tried to come near me. I wanted nothing to do with these Gods that had stolen me from my world and I would not listen to anything they said to me. Though they did lock me away, it was not a dungeon of anything of that nature…but it was still a prison to me. _

_The bedroom was large, very large. But no door…or any form of escape unless you count falling to my doom, though I may be dead…I did not find falling to be exactly…fun. The stone light beige and the culms high, touching the ceiling and the walls held slight curves carves throughout them. A large balcony was in sight, large enough to fit over ten people on it and only barely there silk red curtains hid the world away if I so chose too…which I always did. My floor, that was once clean and a beautiful pearl white, was covered in broken class and clay. I had quite the temper when pushed to my limit and I had taken every vase and statues and threw or knocked to the ground. Any mirrors that once hung on the wall were cracked with spider webs from my fist meeting the solid surface. All the curtains that decorated the pillars and doorways were torn down and ripped to shreds. _

_I was not one to take imprisonment lightly you see._

_I had stayed in that room for two full moons before they once again tried their hand at trying to talk to me. Only this time…it wasn't in the form of a God or Goddess. On the night of the second full moon, the sound of wings woke me up from the floor; I refused to sleep in the large queen sized bed. Standing up, I went towards the balcony where the sound seemed to be getting closer, only to run back into the room as a large figure came flying through the pillars and for a moment it seemed as though nothing was there for how dark it was inside the room but suddenly the moon's light came through and there she was. _

_The pure black horse stood there, dark wavy mane and tail flowing down in silky waves, too similar to my own. Bright blue eyes stared back into my own, showing me her intelligence and suddenly all my anger went away. Slowly, as to not scare her, made my way towards her, the entire time she just stood there, staring at me. Only when I raised my hand to touch her nose did she move, though not backwards like I expected, but forwards. Meeting me half way. _

_And it was like I knew she was for me. _

Phillipa

_It was only a few days later that Zeus came to me, watching for a moment as I lay on the still broken ground with Phillipa lying next to me and for once I listened to what he had to tell me. I was to be Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. I was not dead, but immortal and the reason why none could see me on Earth was because they were not permitted to. Only a very few selected could or those born with certain powers were gifted to see the Gods. _

_Time went on, and as days and years went by in the human world, time almost seemed to stand still on Mount Olympus; and as those years went by, I learned and trained. I learned to love all those around me and my worshipers. I was trained in the art of being a Goddess and answering prayers and how to curse those who desecrated any of my statues or my name. I learned how to fight and how to use my power and to control it. Athena had become my closest of friends along with Artemis; both intelligent and wise in their own ways. Artemis taught me the way of the hunt and the bow; and although I was horrible at first, I had earned by way to be on the same level as she. Athena taught me the way of battles and how to plan for battle when faced with war. _

_All of them had taught me very important things and I had learned very quickly and was on almost everyone's level…all except Ares. Fighting hand to hand or with a weapon besides my bow was not in my advantage. _

_Until he took me under his wing and trained me. _

_I could never beat him…he was too good._

_Until now._

_Letting go of Hera I made my way towards Zeus and threw myself in his embrace, though many feared him, he was like a father to me and I treated him with the upmost respect. Then suddenly we were surrounded by everyone, all smiling and offering my congratulations and all I could think was nothing could ruin this moment. _

_Oh how wrong I was. _

_The circle was broken by the loud and anguish scream of pure agony tore from Dionysius. My scream of terror was drowned out by others at what we had to witness and could not stop. The larger God of Wine was turning to stone and falling apart. It was not a fast acting change like when Medusa would cast amongst men who were unfortunate to meet her gaze, but a slow one…and even though we all tried to stop it in some way, it was too late. _

_We all watched as the last immortal part of him turned to stone, and there was a perfect statue of him. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that his face was scrunched up in pain and his mouth still open in a scream. I was not the only one with tears in my eyes as cracks formed in his body before it shattered into a million pieces. _

_He was gone. _

_It was only after we all ran into the Great Library did we learn why an immortal God died. The humans. They were rebelling against the Gods. I had never seen Zeus so furious before. The humans had declared a war…and we were going to answer it. _

_The world was going to change in so many ways, yet what we didn't know was that I was going to be the only survivor. _

_Losing everyone I had loved to those who I protected and loved as well. Only Phillipa was left of a world I had grew to love so much. _

_The first wall around my heart went up. _

Crystal pink orbs blinked away the few tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes. No more tears, it was only part one of a story that held many more. Turning her head to look over at Jack, her soft eyes immediately harden at the sight of pity swimming in those icy blue orbs of his. She did not need or want his pity! Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, Cupid held his gaze with one of her own, and with a sweep of her hand the illusion all around them disappeared, along with her clothing to be replaced with the ones before.

The tension in the room seemed to begin to slowly grow in size.

"That is but a part of my story Jack. After I lost one family, I somehow ended up in another, still with memories of the others. I was not allowed to forget. Each time I lost them, I became harder…more guarded so that the next family wouldn't be so bad. But you want to know something Jack? It still hurt," she had to pause for a second to choke back a sob, "It wasn't until humans evolved to what they are now that I spoke to the moon for the first time, and was forced to become this Guardian."

Shaking his head, Jack walked up to her a few feet before stopping, "It's the same as when you were a Goddess though, so why do you resent it so much?"

"Being a Goddess, I stayed up in the skies; I never came to Earth unless I had to. Being a Guardian…I am forced to spend a few days in the presence of humans, to give them love. I lost all those who love me and I them, yet they are still around." Pain grasped at her heart at that very thought and a traitorous tear escaped her eye and trailed down her face. She closed her eyes for but a second, but that was all Jack needed to make his move.

Cold arms embracing her made her eyes shoot open with shock, only to meet dark blue of Jack's hoodie. For but a second Cupid panicked and attempted to be released; but he would have none of it and only tightened his hold on her slightly chilled body as well. Leaning down until his lips were right next to her ear, Jack spoke in a gentle yet serious tone, "You are still a Goddess, Cupid. Nothing and no one can take that title from you. You say you are forced to do this…but I think this is your chance to make amends with everything. You hate the humans for what they did so many decades ago, yet you have not seen them as the others and I do. Maybe Manny thinks this is your chance to change your life. To not live in anger and misery; but to be happy and to be loved again like you were back then. "

What he said made sense to her, and that's what angered and scared her at the same time. Bringing her arms up to grasp his hoodie, Cupid let out a torn, "I don't know if I can." It was so soft that if Jack was pressed up against her, he would have missed it. But hearing how broken she sounded, he brought her even closer to his body, and ignoring the shiver that ran down his entire body, brought a hand to her head and softly stroked her hair in comfort that made her eyes close as for once in a very long time, she felt safe and protected. How long had it been since someone held her this close? Had made her feel this way? Far too long. Though her body seemed fine, yet still tensed, with finally being close to another being, her mind would not let her forget anything. Bringing her head down and burring it into his chest, Cupid held onto him as though any second now, he would disappear like all the others.

"You can, and you will. I'll be there with you, so will the others. You have to let us in Cupid. You can't shut us out." The entire time he kept his voice low, not wanting to break the moment they were having.

Leaning her head back to look him in the eye, Cupid couldn't stop the hard look that entered her eyes.

"My heart is nothing but a frozen object in my body Jack. Nothing can change that."

The tension snapped.

Cold lips crashed against surprisingly warm full ones, taking her completely by shock and he used to his advantage when a gasp was torn from her lips. Taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth, Jack was amazed at the unique flavor that was completely Cupid. She tasted like dark and wild. Nothing could describe in detail exactly what it was he was experiencing, all he knew was that he wasn't going to stop until she gave in. For as soon as the shock left her, she began to fight, but the hand at the back of her head caged her in and kept her from being able to pull away.

Feeling his tongue try to coax hers into a sinful dance, Cupid did was any girl would do in the situation…she bit. Hard. What she did expect him to do was pull back and away from her personal bubble…what she didn't expect was for a growl come from him and him pulling away for but a second to bite her lower lip, drawing it into his mouth to suckle one in a way that made her mind turn mush and made her stop fighting all together.

Pulling back completely from her lips, Jack stared into her glazed over eyes, she took notice that his were filled with desire and lust, both sending a pleasant feeling through her body before he came back in again. Only this time she met him halfway. Good Gods did he smell and taste amazing. Bringing her one hand up, Cupid grasped a handful of silky white hair, pulling hard when he nipped at her lips and causing a delightful growl from his throat that had her moaning into the kiss. Taking that moment to deepen the kiss, Jack swept his tongue in once again into her dark cavern, not weary at all of the teeth that had only seconds ago bit down hard on his appendage. No…this time she joined in and both shivered as pleasure swept through their bodies.

Cupid had never, ever felt anything like this before. Sure she had many lovers in her past life, but not once did any of them make her feel so…so…alive. It was as if nothing mattered in the world right there and then. Not Phillipa, not the other Guardians, not her upcoming Holiday she had to still prepare for and certainly not Pitch….

Both Guardians froze, though for different reasons. Cupid froze at that very last thought, and Jack froze when he felt the change in her body. Slowly, both immortals pulled away from each other, yet not completely away. Meeting his eyes, she couldn't look at his lips, for she would most likely attack them, Cupid could only say one word.

"Pitch."

At the very name of the Nightmare King, Jack's eyes turned from lust-filled to hatred, yet also understanding. They had to go back to the others.

Grabbing her hand and holding it to his chest, Jack quickly brought her back to him just to lay one more kiss on her lips, just a peck before pulling her back to meet his gaze before he spoke, "We need to go back to the Pole."

Understanding, Cupid brought her free hand up and before both their eyes a bright red arrow appeared, bringing it to her lips, she was about to transport them when suddenly Jack's hand shot out and grabbed hers, making her jerk her head up to look at him again. His eyes were once again slightly darkened with desire as he kept eye contact.

"This isn't over."

Confusion swept through her at his words, yet her body tightened in anticipation. She could only nod before bringing the arrow all the way to her lips this time and whispering their destination, and not a moment later they were swept into the vortex and in all but a blink of an eye, were gone from the ancient ruins.

* * *

Oh La La...some sexiness at the end :) Let me know how it went my loves!

Will try to update reguarly for my loyal readers.

KBIRD LILY


	12. Still think is this Fun?

May 31, 2013

Sorry about the delay again. I have having a hard time finding time to write a chapter between working 9 hours a day four times a week and visiting family and spending time with my boyfriend. But on the plus side I quit my second job! Free from that Hell!

NOTE: I do NOT own ROTG or any of the Character from the movie. BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND CUPID AND EVERYTHING SHE IS. Please do not go taking my character. Also fair warning now, this is a rated M story for a reason. If you are under the age of 18, read at your own risk. But don't get mad at me when some lemony goodness happens in later chapters because this is my warning now. I will put up a warning at the beginning of said chapters and you can choose to either skip or read them.

Thank you all for leaving me amazing reviews. All of them have put a smile on my face every time I read them and I am very thankful to have such great followers.

* * *

The sight the two Guardians came to see when they stepped out of the portal was one of pure shock; if not slightly hysterical. The usually clean and organized work shop was a complete disaster, Yetis were yelling and running all over the place, knocking over benches and sending toys flying all around. Elves ran between the Yetis legs, occasionally running right into one another and crashing onto the ground. Little baby teeth were flying in the air in all sorts of directions. Gift wrapping papers and pretty bright ribbons could be seen scattered on the ground, the hand rails and even on the Globe!

Cupid and Jack could only stand there, one in shock the other in near tears as Jack couldn't keep the large smile off his face. Bunny was tied up with some ribbons…literally. He was literally tied up in some ribbons that had somehow wrapped around his large rabbit feet and around his legs, making him trip and stagger all over the place while he cursed and yelled many a strange words. Tooth was fluttering through the air trying to gather the rest of her little fairies together and away from any thrown objects. North was yelling at all things that were moving, whether they were toys or actual living creatures, waving his swords about in a threatening manner as he tried to regain order. And Sandy…well…Sandy was sleeping.

"Oh I wish I had a camera right now!" came Jack's voice right next to her ear. Looking over at him from the corner of her eye Cupid couldn't help the look of horror that reached her face at his words. He couldn't be serious, but one look at his face said it all. Yep…he was serious.

Narrowing her eyes, Cupid moved away from him as she shook her head in disbelief, "Jack this is a disgrace."

At that Jack really did laugh out loud, the sound almost echoing around the room had there not been noise before that already filling up the space. Reaching forward to place a cool hand on her shoulder, Jack couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice, "You need to see the fun in things Cupid. Lighten up."

Just as Cupid opened her ruby red lips to reply, a loud panicked noise broke through the air, a noise that she knew all too well and quickly turned away from Jack to locate her beloved friend. The moment her eyes found her, anger like no other raced through her blood. There was Phillipa backed into a corner surrounded by at least a dozen elves on the ground. But what really got her was that they were throwing paint all over her beautiful coat and some were even trying to climb on top of her.

With the screaming and the yelling going on in the background, the sound and look of her friend in panic, Cupid's mind went blank. She didn't even feel the shard of a nearby Christmas bulb slice open her cheek and it flew from an elf running too close to her onto the ground.

For but a few seconds all she saw was red.

"ENOUGH!"

She hadn't even realized she had summoned her bow until her arrows were flying. In all but one second, six of the elves that had been pulling on Phillipa's wings and mane were no longer and the remaining others were quick to scatter. She did not care where she sent the little devils, just as long as they were gone. It was only after the red haze left her eyes that she became aware of how quiet it had become, save for her heaving breathing and the soft flutter of the fairies wings.

Slowly she lowered her bow until it dissolved from her hands and turned hard crystal pink eyes to those around her, taking in their expressions and body language. All were shocked. That much was clear.

"Wh…what did you just do?"

Neon pink met glowing gem pink.

Straightening her spine, Cupid tilted her head so she was staring Tooth in the eye.

"I sent them away." That was all she replied. A collective of gasps filled the air, minus Sandy who just put his hands to his mouth, before North quickly had his way over to her. Seeing the look in his eyes made Cupid instinctively take up a fighting stance; feet squared, knees bent slights and fists at the ready.

"Cupid, you bring them back. Now." His harsh accent cutting through the thick air, but she was not afraid.

"It no longer concerns you North. You have plenty of other elves. What is six less." Truly she did not care how the others viewed her at that moment. She was tired, hungry and with her day coming up so soon she did not have time to deal with the bull shit.

Movement to her right made her lock gazes with Jack, but one look made him stop walking towards her to calm her down.

Turning her eyes back to North, she noticed Tooth fluttering all around behind him, her face dawn up in an angry scowl. Lifting her chin slightly, Tooth came very close to raising her voice at the Goddess, "You have no right Cupid. What gives you the power to take those that belong to North?" her voice was hard and no one had heard her speak that way since Pitch had taken her fairies.

Gritting her teeth Cupid all but snarled out in rage, "I have every right when they harm what belongs to ME." And with that she swiftly turned on her toes and prowled towards Phillipa who had calmed down after being saved by her mistress. With a gracefulness of someone who had done it a thousand times, which she had and more, Cupid leapt onto her powerful back, not caring that paint was now staining her pants and with a slight squeeze of her calves had Phillipa moving forwards a bit.

Glaring at those around her, Cupid finally turned to Jack who was still jaw lack and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Do you still see the fun in this Jack?"

Even Bunny flinched at the cold tone she used with the Guardian of Fun. Trying to calm her down some, the large mammal raised his hands in surrender as he tried to use a gentle voice, "Now Sheila…"

"I am done with this Bunny. I want nothing to do with any of you. I will handle Pitch on my own seeing how you all manager to lose control of a simple situation so quickly," pausing to look at Sandy who only gazed at her sadly, Cupid softened her eyes a little bit, "Old friend, I once saved you when you were to the point of near existence, I ask you of this. Leave me be. Do not interfere anymore."

Keeping her eyes locked onto his own golden ones, she could see the conflict in them as one side of him wanted to defy her and the other to grant her wish. Only after a few moments of an internal struggle did he release a non-verbal sigh and slowly nod his head. With a firm nod of her own, Cupid looked one more time towards Jack and with a harsh, "Don't follow me." Phillipa took to the air in a bullet of black and red.

Only once she was out of sight did all four Guardians turned towards one another and all could see the same question burning in each other's eyes.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

It wasn't long before Cupid and Phillipa had stopped after flying for over an hour. No longer were they in the North Pole, no…they were now in Burgees. Bracing herself for the slight jarring impact from Phillipa bringing them to the ground, she took her time removing herself from her back. Silently leading her friend towards the large pond that had once been frozen thanks to Jack's ability to freeze almost anything he touched, but after being in the sun's rays for too long, the pond was now melted enough that water moved freely about.

With a throw of her head, Phillipa all but ran into the cold water, not seeming to mind the temperature at all. A small smile took up Cupids face as she watched her play and remove any paint that had stained her coat, now mixing with the water in colors of blues, red and whites. Shaking her head slightly, she too slowly made her way into the water after taking off her boots and setting them by the bank, the reflection telling her she was in need of a slight bath. Moving until she was only waist deep, before sinking all the way under, allowing the cold water to stop her mind from thinking again. The numbing pain made it so much better. Raising herself out and pushing her hair out of her face, she paid no mind to her drenched clothes as she turned to exit the water.

Glancing down at herself, she looked through wet lashes and was pleased to see that any paint that had smeared onto her was now gone, and checking over Phillipa, it was safe to say that she too was paint free.

Good, it was time to go home anyway to start another day tomorrow after a long night of relaxation in her bed.

God she missed her bed.

Bed bed bed bed bed bed bed bed.

Hearing the splashing of Phillipa's body moving through the water, Cupid knew she was making her way towards land and so the Goddess reached for one of her boots and lifting one foot up, began to put it on.

Only to scream as a pain like no other burned through her opposite leg. She had no time to respond before whatever had a hold of her leg yanked and she went down hard, small rocks breaking skin and causing her to bleed as a sharp pain entered her once lifted leg as her knee collided with the ground.

She could hear the harsh noise of Phillipa's cry as the crashing of the water became slowly louder, yet she was still too far away to really help her mistress out.

Glancing behind her, the air in her lungs froze as her eyes met the pure whites of a wolf. It was so big! Wolves don't get that big! It's powerful jaws was clamped onto her lower calve causing a large amount of pain as fangs sharp enough to break bone tore through her leg, sending blood down the wound like a small river. She didn't even have time to fight back before she was being dragged away. Fingers digging into the dirt, a scream ripped through her throat as she was getting farther away from the pond and closer to the forest. The small stones and sticks scratching and cutting her arms and stomach as she struggled to get the large canine to release her leg, but it only resulted in the wolf snarling and biting down a little harder causing a shriek to leave her.

But the sound of pounding hooves on the ground made her lift her head slightly to see Phillipa charging towards them and for a moment hope filled her being. She wasn't going to get eaten by a wild creature! Her friend would rescue her. Trying to dig in her fingers even more into the ground or attempting to grab onto a tree root proved hard than it seemed as everything seemed to slip through her hands no matter how hard she tried.

Never before had she been this scared. It wasn't in her nature to be. Glancing up with near tear filled eyes, she about let a cry of relief escape her lips when she saw how close Phillipa was, if anything she seemed to be running faster.

'_Please.'_

Reaching forward with one hand, Cupid tried to help close the distance between them, maybe if she could bit the end of her sleeve?

Just when hope began to spread throughout her body, the ground beneath her vanished and she was falling instead. Literally…the ground literally disappeared from underneath her and she seriously was falling into darkness.

"Phillipa!"

All she heard was the cry of her friend and the sound of beating hooves stopped.

The pressure on her leg disappeared thank God but impacting with the ground was unforgivable as a sharp pain ran through the side of her head. And all at once her eye sight started failing as darkness closed in in the sound of snarls and growls.

The last thing she heard was a sinister laugh that caused her gut to turn and for her last thought before she went into complete darkness.

'_This is much worse than being eaten.'_

* * *

_Alright so here we go :) I do so love cliff hangers. _

_prepare yourself for the next chapters my darlings!_

_Please Review and let me know how this chapter went. _

_KBIRDLILY_


	13. In the Darkness He Lurks

June 2, 2013

Warning: dark themes are coming up in this chapter. Slight lemon, nothing too bad. Read at your own risk or only read til the page breaks and then stop reading. Attempted rape but don't worry, nothing too bad will happen to our beloved Cupid.

If you don't want to read the dark part, I will put up a warning right before it and you can skip it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Things back at the Pole were slowly getting back into control, thanks to the remaining Guardians and Yetis. Baby fairies were flying all over gathering any ribbons that were hanging from the banisters and lights from the ceiling, while the elves were trying to pick up fallen toys. Yetis were sweeping and cleaning broken glass and toys from the floor while others were mopping up any paint on the floor.

While that was going on, the Big Four gathered around before the fire place, thinking about what they were going to do now. It had only been an hour or two since Cupid had flown off and while the others were trying to over talk one another, Jack could still hear the harsh words ringing through his head.

'_**Still think this is fun Jack?'**_

Now that he really thought about it, no…no it hadn't. Sure at first it was, seeing how the usual in control room in mayhem did put him in a good mood, until he watched Cupid change from a calm and collected girl, to an enraged warrior in all but a split second.

"She shouldn't have done what she did North!" Tooth's voice broke through Jack's little pity party in his mind as he became aware of what the others were saying.

Leaning against his staff he couldn't help but defend the Guardian who couldn't speak up for herself, "Hey, it wasn't her fault. I mean…what would you do if the elves were messing with your fairies?" keeping his cold blue eyes on her own pink, Jack only cocked his head slightly while he waited for an answer.

But she seemed to have none as she could only gap like a fish out of water at the Winter Spirit defending the Warrior Goddess.

"What do we do now mate?" sharp green eyes looked towards North for an answer; the large bunny leaned against the wall near the fire place while twirling a boomerang in his paws. All eyes turned to the large man in question, who just kept his eyes towards the open window in the ceiling.

Releasing a loud sigh, North turned his dark blue eyes towards the others, pinching his dark grey bushy eye brows together and bringing his thumb and pointer finger to rub the bridge of his nose, he could only respond, "I do not know. She wants to be left alone…but Pitch is after her."

"I think the lil sheila can handle herself just fine. Did ya see the way she took out those elves? She is a bit of a brunbie." Chuckling a little at his own joke, Bunny soon stopped when he saw that no one else was laughing.

"We can't just leave her on her own though, we have to…"

The sound of a panicked shriek broke through the rest of what Jack was going to say as all four Guardians looked up to see the large black Pegasus hurtling towards them and they quickly made room for her. Immediately Jack felt his stomach drop as Phillipa landed…without her rider.

Where was Cupid?

As soon as Phillipa landed the first thing she did was rear up, flaring her nostrils and throwing her head around. When her front legs touched back to the ground she began pawing, causing a loud sharp noise to happen from it.

In but a few seconds Jack was in front of her, his body floating so he was at eye level with the crazed creature. Intelligent blue orbs clashed with icy ones as Jack slowly reached out a hand to try and calm her down with soft strokes to her nose. "What's happened Phillipa? Where's Cupid?"

Though Jack knew that she would not respond, he couldn't stop from asking anyways, maybe she at least understood what he was asking? In a few short seconds it appeared he was right in that assumption as she quickly responded by reaching forward and grabbing a mouthful of his blue hoodie between her teeth and pulled before turning and taking off into the air.

Turning to look at the others before looking back at Phillipa who seemed to be waiting impatiently for him to follow Jack flew towards her, knowing the others would too. North quickly made everyone, minus Tooth race for the lower level of his factory towards the stables and in only a few short minutes the reindeer were all ready to go and while Bunny complained it would be faster if he just went his own way, North explained that he wouldn't know where to go if Phillipa was flying them towards their destination. In no time there were taking off, going through the ice cavern and through the loops, Bunny's yells could be heard echoing throughout the factory as he clung onto the bench like his life depended on it.

As soon as they made it out and were finally in the air, the three Guardians quickly spotted Tooth and Jack and made their way towards them. Seeing them all gathering Phillipa turned her body gracefully away and with a flap of her large wings, she was off; along with the rest of the group.

All thoughts hoping Cupid was ok.

* * *

The very first thing she became aware of when she started to awaken was her head was pounding as though something had smashed against…oh yea…something did. The second thing she became aware of was her body sore and stiff. How long had she been out? And the third thing she came to realize was…she was no longer on the cold hard ground as she remembered falling on. No…she was on something soft and warm from her body heat.

Long thick lashed flashed open at that to show shock filled eyes gazing down at the bed she was laying on. This was _not_ her bed. Her bed smelled of Jasmine lilies and sandalwood. Not…earth and something else she couldn't describe at the moment. Raising a hand to skim across the pure black silk sheets that that were not her own light pink sheets. Slowly rising from the bed, Cupid flinched as the movement caused a sharp pain to rush from her head, all the way down to her left leg and glancing down told her why.

Dried blood was caked to her pants where torn holes were located. Reaching a shaking hand towards her pants and rolling the bottom up and over the wound, she was shocked to see the damaged done as her skin was literally ripped and sliced opened, but thankfully it really wasn't as bad as it could have been, as while she was out it was already slowly but surely healing.

Glancing up, Cupid was finally able to take in the rest of her surroundings. Though the area was dark, a small candle allowed for some light to break through the shadows that lurked in the corners. Stone walls decorated the entire room and looking down she took notice that there was no tile or wood making up the floor; but packed dirt. The room in all was simple; the bed she was on was larger than, almost as large as hers, what girl didn't love sleeping in a large bed alone? More room to roll around and sleep whatever way she wanted.

_Alice_

Eyes widening at the soft whisper that seemed to echo inside the room, Cupid swiftly turned the best she could on her right foot to face the source of the voice. There on the opposite wall sat a plain wooden desk and chair. It was what was sitting on the desk that drew her attention. A silver box. Making her way towards it, Cupid couldn't help but find the small thing beautiful as ancient designs decorated the sides of the box. The top of the lid was just a smooth surface, though it was so shiny that she could actually see her reflection in it; and it did not look good. Just looking back at her face, she could see her hair was wild and was filled with twigs and leaves and no longer was dirt free. A quick glance down her body showed her once red shirt was ripped in multiple areas leaving her skin bare and her pants weren't any better.

Returning her gaze back to the box Cupid slowly lift the top open and she couldn't help but flinch at the bright light that came from within. It was a small thin box. Gold in color it looked to be metal of some sort from the way it shined and glowed with an inner light. Leaning in a little closer, her keen eyes took in the painted picture that was on the front of the lid. It was a girl. She had long wavy hair that seemed so much like her own; though hers was shorter in the painting and a slightly lighter color than black. Her skin was darker, just like hers and her eyes…they were a mesmerizing in a unique color she had never seen, a mint green. Her expression was not one of joy or happiness. It was one of someone who had been guarded her whole life. Why?

'_Why does she seem so familiar?'_

Without thinking she reached her hand towards the small item, only to have a hand shoot out and stop her.

"Now now…I don't think you're quiet ready to see that." A dark velvet voice broke the silence. Pitch was right behind her, too close to her body for comfort. Trying to pull her hand from his pale one Pitch only responded by gripping tighter, causing her to wince at the slight pain.

Cupid was doing everything she could to keep her breathing calm and steady, but knew that her heartbeat would give away as it was beating too fast…too loud. He was so close! She could feel his breath against her ear.

"Release me Pitch." She had to give herself credit for keeping her voice steady and cold. Yes she was slightly nervous to be this close to him, considering that last time she was this close he had shown her the true fears that lurked deep within her heart.

In a move to fast for her to stop, he had grabbed her shoulders and swung her to face him, causing a yelp to escape her lips as the action resulted in her wound to tear just a bit. If it wasn't for his tight grip she would have stumbled into him. Now that would have been embarrassing.

Looking up at his narrowed face and into his silverish gold eyes, Cupid felt a twinge of fear creep underneath her skin and as if feeling said fear, Pitch smiled such a sinister smile that she tried to step away but he would not allow her.

"Come now my dear, why would I ever do such a thing after all I had to do to get you here?" keeping his pointed smile, Pitch brought her just a bit closer to him until she was all but flushed up against him and seeing her eyes flash with anger only made him smile more.

Gritting her teeth in pure anger, Cupid did her best to keep her voice low and threatening, better that than to scream and shout, "You sent that…monster…to hunt me down…to attack me…and to bring me to you. What the fuck is wrong with you?" the last part came out in a low growl that could very well rival that of the wolf that had attacked her earlier.

Nodding his head eagerly and allowing a light chuckle to leave his mouth, Pitch looked down at her with something close to resentment and joy…and not the good kind of joy. Leaning closer to her face, he released her right shoulder to bring his hand up to softly cup her cheek, "You, my dear, are what's wrong with me."

A shudder ran down her spine at his touch and out of reflex she took her free hand and smacked his away from her before jerking her other shoulder out and away from his hold. Already she could feel the bruises forming on her skin; not that she didn't already have enough forming all along her body.

"I am not your dear…and you are not permitted to touch me Pitch."

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time but it was true and she wasn't going to let him keep touching her damnit! One look at his darkening expression quickly made her start to move away from him and the desk, but every step she took he matched with two of his own. With a swift flick of her wrist, Cupid conquered up a small dagger in her hand and held it out at the ready in front of her.

Narrowing his eyes at her weapon quickly moved within the shadows, disappearing from her view. For a few moments nothing moved or many a sound except for her light breathing. Her eyes shifting left to right while she slowly backed her way into the smooth stone wall, at least he wouldn't be able to attack from behind. And then the shadows were moving, all in his shape; but which one was the real one?

"Boo."

She didn't even have time to scream before strong arms wrapped themselves from behind her and pulled her into the shadows. In the time it took for her to blink, no longer was she staring at the room from an upright position, instead she found herself thrown into the bed, with Pitch on top of her.

Immediately she struggled, no way was this happening to her. Kicking, scratching and biting anything she could before Pitch snarled out in anger as one of his hands got too close to her mouth and bite down she did. Hard. Wrenching his hand out of her sharp teeth, Pitch was quick to grab her flaying hands and pin them above her head with one of his own while moving himself so he was in-between her hips so she could not kick him.

Trying to jerk her arms free a few more times, Cupid finally ran out of energy as she turned her head towards him with fire in her eyes. How dare he! Using his free hand to grip her chin, Pitch leaned a bit more in her personal space, his voice harsh and cold as he grounded out, "So I am not permitted to touch you? Then who, pray tell,

is? Don't tell me Jack Frost."

**_((Ok...warning right now. Skip if you want.))_**

But seeing the way her eyes harden just a little bit was all he needed for an answer; and before she could try to stop him, not that she really could, he crashed his lips to her own. At that she began to struggle once again.

'_Nononononono!'_

Keeping her lips closed, she attempted to turn her head away only to cry out slightly at the pain that radiated from her jaw that Pitch had a powerful hold on. That cry was his chance and he took it. She about gagged as his tongue entered her mouth, his dark taste was that of a forbidden fruit, intoxicating but something she would not enjoy. She did not choose this! While ravishing her mouth, Pitch released his hold on her chin to trail down her neck in a light, airy touch down to her collarbone and stopped at her rising chest, where at the feeling of his hand there, she tensed up. Smirking against her lips, he kept his hand moving until he came to the bottom of her torn shirt and then began moving his hand up; only this time under her shirt.

Pain spread across his tongue as blood began to fill both his and hers mouth as Pitch yanked his lips away from hers. The little bitch had to audacity to bite him. Glaring up at him, Cupid made sure to rid the taste of his blood in the one way she knew how. She hocked a big pile of spit in her mouth and sent it flying on his face, watching with satisfaction as blood and spit trailed down his cheek.

"Get off of me. NOW!" screaming out the last part, she tried yanking out of his tight hold on her wrists and trying to kick him but all it was doing was pissing him off even more and causing damage both to her wrists and to her already injured leg. And then his hand went were it should have never gone. Farther up her shirt until he was gripping her breast with a crushing hold, resulting in a pain filled cry to leave her throat.

"Now that wasn't very nice, you know? Here I am trying to make you feel good…and this is the thanks I get?" He did not stop the snarl that came from him. How dare she spit on him, the little bitch need to be taught a lesson.

Shaking her head from side to side, Cupid glared at him with tear filled eyes into his own cold ones, "I don't want you." Her voice was but a whisper now, sore from the screaming she had done.

Throwing his head back and letting loose a loud laugh, he snapped his head back down to her ear and all but purred out, "Oh but you will, after all you did belong to me once upon ago. I will have you screaming by the time I am done with you."

It was both a threat and a promise and for once Cupid could not defend herself.

She tried shifting her head away from him when she felt his cold lips on her neck, kissing and softly biting every now and then. One tear fell from her eye, leaving a trail behind it as it fell from her cheek to the sheets beneath her.

'_Jack…please…'_

She knew it was a false hope to think he might have followed her and might be looking for her…but it was better than giving up completely. A silent scream left her lips as a sharp teeth bit down hard onto her shoulder where her neck met it. She could feel the blood running down the wound and also the feeling of his tongue lapping up some too.

"Jack…"

That soft whimper, the soft voice made him stop what he was doing to turn his face towards hers, his eyes now seemed to glow with anger at the name she had said. "He will not save you." And with that he moved his hand away from her breast and down towards her pants and her eyes went wide with horror at what he was planning to do. Was this how he planned to destroy her?

Feeling his fingers begin to creep beneath her pant line, Cupid turned her face up to look at the ceiling, her eyes freely sending tears down her face yet her expression was not one of defeat; but one of hiding within herself. Though her body still trembled with pure anger, fear and hatred, Cupid would allow him to use her body, if only it would give her the chance to kill him.

'_Please…'_

"CUPID!"

Both froze at the echo that seemed to shake Pitch's entire hideout. Ever so slowly Cupid's eyes began to fill with hope, something she truly hadn't felt in such a long time. Jack…Jack was somewhere out there searching for her! At that thought a near sob rocked her frame as Pitch slowly released her neck and towered over her.

"Looks as though I have some business to take care of before I can continue where we left off my love." Smiling his usual dark smile, Pitch worked his one hand in a slow swirl, bringing forth his dark sand and before Cupid could understand what was happening, he had her hands tied up and attached to the bed frame above her head.

Rising up from the bed, Pitch began making his way towards the wall, turning his head slightly to look back at his tired out prey as he gave her a fanged smirk before saying, "Stay here and don't go anywhere." Before disappearing into the shadows, leaving Cupid to struggle from the bonds that held her there but when they would not budge, a loud, terrifying shout tore through her throat as her eyes began to glow a fiery crystal pink.

"I will KILL you!"

His laughter was her only reply in the growing darkness.

* * *

Two chapters in two days? YAY me :) you guys deserve it after waiting patiently.

Let me know what you think of this dark twist :)

KBIRDLILY


	14. She Belongs to Me

July 9, 2013

My dears I am so sorry for the over a month update. I have been having a bit of a writer's block for this chapter and fair warning now it is shit and I apologize.

Note: I do not own ROTG nor make any money from this; but Cupid and Phillipa and the plot are mine. Also, some have asked about heating things up with Jack and Cupid and just to let you all know this is a rated M fanfic for a reason. Things will get heated in the next few chapters, including this one.

No beta…not even exactly sure what that is, if anyone is interested in being one for me and helping me out and explaining what a beta is please PM me.

Short chapter...shitty chapter

* * *

The moment Jack's feet touched the cool dirt, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. Both of Cupid's boots were left forgotten on the ground and right beside them were marks that made his already cold blood, even colder.

"Cupid!"

Two sets of five small trails lead into the forest while a larger one was right beneath them. But what really caught Jack's eye was the blood mixed in with the trail and the few set of prints in the dirt that had not been wiped away.

They looked like they belonged to a dog; a very large dog.

The sound of a fierce cry broke through his train of thought as he turned to the black mare, her head dipping up and down repeatedly and her front hoof pawed against the ground in an aggressive manner. Zipping in the air to stand before the anxious creature, Jack brought his hand up to lay against the center of her snout to try and calm her down.

"Where is she Phillipa? Where's Cupid?" keeping his fear filled ice blue eyes on her own intelligent ones, Jack couldn't stop the gut turning feeling as he took a quick glance at the blood. Cupid's blood…it had to be.

"Jack!"

Turning sharply at the call of his name as Tooth zeroed in on the two while still remaining in the air, North and Sandy were next to arrive in the large sled and his eight reindeer. The loud thud of the impact jarred Jack and Phillipa as the ground shook for but a moment and then a large hole appeared and out popped Bunny.

"Jack…where is…" North was interrupted by Tooth's sudden gasp, everyone turned to see what she had seen only for the rest of the Guardians to look in shock at the bloody trails that lead into the forest. "North…look." Looking to where she was pointing at, Jack felt the familiar feeling of hatred beginning to creep into his body at the sight of the all too familiar black specks of sand that could be seen now that he was really looking, in one of the remaining paw prints.

Only one name came to mind and it was running through everyone's head.

"Pitch. Goddamnit Pitch has her!" Jack's voice took everyone by surprise at the amount pure anger that came from him.

Ice blue orbs flashed dangerously in the sunlight as his hands gripped the staff tight enough that the skin around his knuckles seemed even whiter than his naturally pale skin. A deep protectiveness flared within his body at the thought of what Pitch was doing to Cupid right at that moment and that thought itself brought a cry from his lips, "CUPID!" the sound echoing through the open space and it made all the other Guardians jump in shock.

Phillipa's snort brought their attention to her as once again her front hoof pawed the ground in anger before taking off into the forest. The winter spirit didn't even bat an eye before he was right on her tail following her. Bunny glanced at North and with a nod of his head he disappeared beneath the ground while North, Tooth and Sandy ran after the two in the forest.

The blood trail was leading them in a straight line, making it much easier to keep track of where they were going as Phillipa took the lead.

"Hello Jack."

All froze at the smooth yet malicious voice that penetrated through the thick silence before turning to look to their right. Pitch was leaning against a thick tree with his arms crossed and golden eyes narrowed into slits as he stared down the Guardians. Oh was he beyond irritated and angry at their interruption…he had almost claimed what was rightfully his and then pitiful Jack had to go and shout out her name. No matter, after he took care of them he would be back to finish what he had started and a glorious shiver ran up his spine at the thought of that.

"Where the hell do you have her Pitch?" Gripping the staff tighter than before, it took everything in him not to blast the bastard sky high and then freeze his ass. Cold blue eyes bore into hard golden-silver ones as the two males tried to dominate the other just by a stare alone.

As North began to draw his twin blades out, Pitch suddenly turned his gaze onto him before letting out a loud cackle, "Do you really think those will do you any good? Look at me! I am more powerful than ever before and it's all thanks…to your little girlfriend Jack." Smiling a row full of pointed teeth at the group, Pitch shoved off the tree to stand tall before them in all his glory. This was how it should have been! Them cowering before him! Not the other way around.

Taken back by his last statement Jack quickly tried to shake his head in denial but Pitch would have none of that, "Oh please…I know you've kissed her. Why…she was all but crying out your name not but a few minutes ago."

A horrified gasp came from Tooth as she brought up a hand to her mouth in anger, her florescent eyes glaring at him with hatred before she made the move to attack but a strong grip on her free arm stopped her as North glanced at her out of the corner of his eye in a silent message. Frowning at the larger man she slowly stood down but she was far from happy. Keeping her eyes on him, she asked the question she was sure that was running through everyone else's, "What have you done to her?"

Throwing his head back and laughing harshly out loud for but a moment, the Nightmare King turned his wicked eyes back to the fairy, "What have I done? Nothing…yet. You so rudely interrupted our lovely moment before the real fun could begin," pausing for a moment to let that all sink into their minds and once the understanding washed over their faces did he cut his hard eyes to Jack's worrisome eyes, "By the time I'm through with her, _Jack Frost_, she will never cry your name again. She. Belongs. To. Me."

* * *

Yeah yeah...I know it sucks and I am sorry. This chapter was a struggle for me because really, not much happened and what not.

Sorry, next chapter will be better and longer.


	15. Freedom

Started: July 30, 2013

End: July 30, 2013

I am sorry for the late updates, at the beginning I was doing awesome with keeping up but now it's starting to take longer and longer and I am very very sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But you don't know how much it means to me every time I see my story becoming a follow or a favorite, and your reviews always make my day.

Note: Don't own ROTG or any of the original characters but Cupid and this plot are MINE. I don't make money from this story either.

Another short chapter, but at least I finally updated this week :)

* * *

She had to get free; had to escape before he came back to finish what he had tried to do to her. Thrashing and pulling against her bonds Cupid clenched her teeth in pain as the rough grains of sand tore into her tender skin on her wrists and caused blood to slowly drip from the wounds. With a quick flick of her wrist she conjured an arrow and with difficulty tried to pierce the rope of sand on her opposite wrist, hoping the tip would be enough to cut through it.

"Please…come on!" snarling in anger as she moved the arrow's body in a sawing movement with the blade of the arrow against the sand and saw that it wasn't doing any damage at all. She didn't have enough power.

Pink orbs flashing in pure hatred and anger Cupid let loose an earth shaking scream as the arrow dissolved in a flutter of blood red rose petals as tears ran down her face. She couldn't be this weak…she just couldn't. She was Cupid…Aphrodite, Prende and many many other names. She had trained with some of the most respected and fearsome warriors and Gods the world had ever known. She had fought alongside with said warriors and Gods against creatures of legends and myths. She fought with Thor and Loki on a number of occasions and Aries had taught her how to survive in the most gruesome of situations.

She. Was. Not. Weak. No…she was not just some love struck deity that so many people believed her to be. She was fuckin' Cupid for Goddess sakes!

She had never felt so much hatred towards a Guardian before, granted Pitch was not a true Guardian as the others were and would never be viewed as such but he was a Guardian in his own way as Nightmares and Darkness was his to command. She had felt anger towards those like her many times, when Loki fell from their family for his own selfish reasons, when Artemis killed a fox she had grown attached to on Earth, and many other times but those anger and resentments had gone away at some point in time. This though…he had violated her! Had practically mouth raped her and then came very close to doing the deed itself.

And so the anger began building in the pit of her stomach…or perhaps that was the bile that threatened to spew from her mouth at the very thought of what nearly happened.

Kicking her legs up and with direct aim, contracted her abdominal muscles to bring her bents legs over her body, her thighs aligned with her stomach, before snapping her legs out straight and striking the headboard with a loud bang as it slammed against the Earth wall. Gritting her teeth as her still injured ankle came in contact with the hard wood she pushed through the pain and repeated the action again and again.

Sweat began dripping down her forehead and mixed in with her tears, her eyes no longer fearful, but empty and hollow as she fought for freedom. Anything was better than to just lay there and wait for his return…if Jack couldn't find her.

'_I will not let that man…creature touch me again. I will sooner kill myself and let the world fall into chaos than to allow him to use my body against me. To hurt me. To…humiliate me.' _

Closing her eyes as her stomach began to feel the strain of keeping her muscles clenched and her legs beginning to feel like Jell-O Cupid threw one last kick before her legs could do no more at the time, but just as soon as she closed her eyes, she opened them when a loud crack ran through the air.

The eerie glow in her eyes quickly went away as she looked at the large crack that was in the center of the headboard, the spider legs spreading out far and she just knew it in her gut that a few more hits like the last one and it was bound to break.

Taking a deep breath she once again clenched her muscles, ignoring the way they protested against her and went to attack once again.

3.

2.

1.

"Sheila?"

Screaming in alarm and dropping her legs from their position, wild crazed eyes zeroed in on the voice before recognition set it. And when it did it caused more tears to gather in her eyes as she took in her savior.

"Bunnymund!"

Green eyes took in her appearance and he couldn't stop his mouth from falling opened at the state she was in. He knew Pitch was evil…but this? This was taking it to a whole new level. In a blink of an eye he withdrew one of his boomerangs and with a flick of his wrist sent in flying in the air towards her.

Cupid didn't have time to think before she was suddenly cut free from her bonds, bringing her hands down to her chest while rubbing them, not caring that she was smearing blood all over her arm in the process. Jumping from the bed and taking quick steps towards her savior she faltered for a second when a flash of gold brought her attention to the desk against the wall and the small cylinder lying there innocently; and then without really thinking she snatched it from the surface and ran the rest of the way to Bunny.

Seeing he was about to say something she interrupted by throwing her arms around him and all but cried out, "Get me out of here!"

Immediately grabbing a hold of her, Bunny tapped his foot against the ground and within a few moments the two disappeared from the bedroom.

* * *

Please review my dears.


End file.
